


Witch Business

by jamesm97



Series: My 9-1-1 Fics [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Charmed (TV 1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Chris Halliwell, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, F/F, F/M, Firefighters, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Timeline Shenanigans, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Stiles honestly shouldn't be surprised to find out witches exist after all the shit he's been through, shouldn't be surprised he's got a half-witch half whitelighter guardian angel looking after him, he really shouldn't and yet he is.He just wants to graduate and join 118th station for LAFD but demons are sort of getting in the way, even Buck's eternal optimism and taking him under his wing might not be enough to keep him in the job that he's been working towards since he was saved by the 118 four years ago
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Chris Halliwell/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: My 9-1-1 Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615612
Comments: 54
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an odd combo but i just started watching 9-1-1 and I had this weird idea for Stiles to be a firefighter and a witch and this sort of happened if you hate it just say.

Things have been weird lately; strange things have been happening around him and he’s sure he’s being followed, he can see people behind him when he’s walking to class but when he turns around there’s nobody in sight, maybe he’s going crazy.

Maybe it was almost getting hit by a car that morning that’s making him feel strange, the prospect of death can do that to a guy, especially when that car should have hit him head-on, how the hell the car didn’t hit him he still doesn’t know, one second he was in front of the car and he shut his eyes thinking of his father being alone if he were to die, his feet frozen out of fear and the next the car came to a screeching halt.

Surprisingly it’s a conversation with his best and only friend at Cal State that starts to change his world dramatically.

“I’m just gonna stay home this weekend, catch up on a bunch of shows the amount of partying you’ve been doing you should do the same” it’s said with a laugh but Stiles isn’t stupid he can see the words are said with an edge like he’s not so subtly warning Stiles to stay home this weekend.

“I’m a student so what if I drink, I’m bored, I don’t have Scott to keep me company so what else is a man to do? Plus I’m almost twenty-two so back off and stop mother henning me, legal drinking age is twenty-one, Your always off somewhere it’s like you disappear all the time, but if you must know I need to catch up on an essay and try not to die again, so this weekend is going to be boring for me” Stiles rolls his eyes, he still feels like he’s shaking after this morning he could do with a vodka or two to calm his nerves after nearly dying if he’s honest but Chris is weird about drinking so Stiles doesn’t say that to him.

"Good the next forty-eight hours are very important. We both know you can be easily tempted into following the wrong path." Chris smirks but Stiles can’t help but frown. 

When he looks back on it he should have pressed him for answers when he said that, instead he just sighs and picks up his backpack, looking at the door when the bell above it jingles and a bunch of giggling freshmen head to order a coffee.

“On those beautiful words I best be off it’s almost 9 pm and the daily Scott facetime is fast approaching”

“Tell him I said hey, have a good weekend at home Stiles,” Chris says standing and hugging him.

/////////////

“Dude you almost got hit by a car and you didn’t even phone me what the hell?” Scott hisses interrupting Stiles rant about how his day has been strange.

Scott’s eyes flash and Stiles rolls his own eyes, dramatic alpha.

“You’re three hours ahead of me dude, it happened at 7 this morning as I was rushing to the coffee shop for a quick study session before my 9 am lecture, would you have liked me to have called you in the middle of your class? Just to say I was nearly hit by a car but don’t worry because I’m completely fine? Your hanging onto a thread at Harvard as it is I’m not gonna make you drop out” 

“Well, maybe a text?” Scott shrugs.

“I’m fine Scott, just a little freaked out”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

“No, it’s nothing” Stiles shakes his head.

“Are you still mad at me?” Scott questions and Stiles frowns at the computer.

“Why would I be mad at you?” 

“Because I got with Lydia after you broke up? Maybe your upset that we’re still together? I know you said you were cool with it but maybe you’re still a little upset with me?” 

“No! I mean I was a little, at first like I felt betrayed but obviously, we weren’t working she’s in MIT I’m in Cal State, you’re in Harvard so your right by her, you both deserve to be happy I won’t stand in the way of that” Stiles shrugs.

“Are you upset that I got into Harvard?” Scott questions and Stiles's eyes focus back on Scott this time it’s a glare he doesn’t want to have this fight again “I know we were both supposed to go to Cal State, but I couldn’t pass on this chance” 

“Hey if I had a boss that knew the dean of admissions at Harvard and had blackmail material on him, I’d jump at the chance as well” 

“He didn’t blackmail him Stiles” Scott growls.

“Look I’m not having this fight again, my back’s burning…”

“Your burns still hurting?” Scott interrupts.

“Yeah, so I’m gonna go down some pills, put some ointment on and get an early night promise if I get almost get hit by a car, I’ll call you or text, talk tomorrow,” Stiles tells him before hitting the red end call symbol.

He heads into the bathroom stripping his shirt as he goes his eyes slide across his torso feeling slightly sick as he sees the patchwork of scars his body has become, some old and white, almost invisible white from his time in Beacon Hills when every move he made resulted in being scarred by the supernatural, the angry red ones are the ones still making him hurt, the ones that were put there by a shady motel owner that cut corners to save on money.

The red scars were fading every day sometimes they still hurt him but it's something he's learned to live with.

If it hadn’t been for the men and women of the Los Angeles Fire Department he would have died in that motel almost four years ago, he’s come to learn that death isn’t preferable over first, second and third-degree burns, death would have been easier for him, it means he wouldn’t have had to put up with the pain healings been but the look on his father’s face when he found him still alive means the pains worth it.

For so long he thought he knew the path he wanted to go down, how he wanted his life to turn out it wasn’t until he was touring college campuses just after he’d turned 18 that he realised what he wanted to do.

He wanted to help people always has he knows that it won’t be through the FBI but the fire department.

He’d been accepted he’s a firefighter in training, he has a station, ready for him to start after his graduation in three months, but they made accommodations to him due to his injuries sending him on advanced Emergency Medical Technician courses, fire technology courses, even paying for him to study his four-year degree at Cal State in Biology and chemistry, helping to prepare for a career in Arson, Hazardous Materials, and as an Emergency Medical Services, he’s not stupid he knows the only reason they’ve put so much into him is because the press has had a field day with the story, firefighters save kid who pledges to become a firefighter after suffering horrific burns, the story was picked up all over America, and soon the headlines changed to LAFD funds future firefighters education, and these past four years he’s been dragged to dozens of events and been shown off by the fire chief to the rich and the wealthy to help them write cheques to the department.

He knows he’s made the fire department way more money than they’ve put into his education, yet he still can’t help feeling he was getting special treatment, he was top in his class for god sakes, he’s completed every test the fire department requires he’s completed his seventeen weeks in the Belltower all the while remaining the top in his classes as well.

Yet there’s a nagging feeling that he won’t be good enough, the voice in his head tells him he’s been burned once he’s going to fry next time, doesn’t matter how much training he’s done how much knowledge he’s got he’s living on borrowed time, it’s the voice of the Nogitsune and no matter how much he tells himself it’s dead, he can still hear the voice insisting it’s coming back for him.

///////////////////

He opens his eyes and the first thing he notices are the hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end he jumps up in bed his eyes travelling around the room, it’s still dark out his room pitch black with the blackout blinds over the window.

“Alexa lights” Stiles calls and within seconds the small device on his bedside units is turning on the lights, his heart leaps to his mouth as he sees someone standing in the corner of his bedroom a feral grin on his face, his hair acid green, tattoos covering every inch of his face, strange symbols he’s never seen before.

He swallows jumps out of bed, hands reaching beside his bed for his mountain ash bat when he’s thrown into the wall, his eyes shut at the pain and when he opens them again he expects to find the dude holding him to the wall but he’s in the corner has barely moved an inch, he looks down and he’s being held to the wall by nothing, and yet he can’t move, he remains suspended in the air four feet off the ground his head nearly hitting the ceiling in his dorm room.

“What the hell?” Stiles manages to hiss out his voice coming strained as it feels like something heavy is pressing against his chest.

“I’ve been watching you for a while now, well I was following your little friend, to be honest, he killed my brother and I thought it only right that before I kill him, I let him lead me to every single one of his charges, I killed all the future whitelighters, the darklighters didn’t like that but screw them, I didn’t need them, after all, they haven’t got any powers for me, I stole all the witches powers I’ll need them for the final battle, I don’t know the hell you are, you’re not a future whitelighter, you reek of death I can practically smell the blood coming off you, so definitely not angel material” The man’s smirk turns feral again as if that thought excites him.

“But he spends every free moment he can with you, you’re his favourite he’s been with you for four years since after that fire, Yet I haven’t seen you use any powers in that four years until today that is” The smirk is back again and Stiles frowns powers?

“Who are you talking about?” Stiles frowns.

“Come on kid I know your smart, you’ve only got one friend in this place” 

“Chris?” Stiles mutters and the man’s feral smile turns ecstatic his eyes dance across the room as the room gets lighter for a second and Chris suddenly appears in the middle of the room his eyes look frantically around and his eyes land first on Stiles suspended in mid-air and then to the guy in the corner, Chris’s hand raises like he’s going to backhand the man from ten feet away but the man makes a throwing motion and Chris flies through the hair landing on Stiles bed which crashes to the ground the splintering of wood like a foghorn in the quiet room.

The room lights up again and Chris disappears from the wreckage of Stiles bed.

“Oh no you don’t” the man hisses and the last thing Stiles see’s is the man holding a ball of fire in his hands and launching it at him, his eyes squeeze shut in an instant.

He expects pain but he just feels weightless for a second before his feet hit the ground and hands on his shoulder.

“Stiles?” Chris asks.

His eyes snap open and he looks around him he’s on the quad five minutes away from his dorm room the fountain is bubbling away.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles questions.

“You’re a witch he’s a bad guy, I need you to trust me okay?” Chris questions.

“I’m a witch? Okay, of course, I am because that makes perfect sense Chris” Stiles hisses.

“Come on Stiles you’ve been dealing with werewolves since you were sixteen witches can’t be that much of a shock” 

Even if the statements true the fact that Chris just said that was a blatant shock to Stiles system.

“Chris” he screams as another ball of fire sails in their direction he throws his hand out and Chris goes flying across the grass, Stiles's eyes widen in shock and he feels the ball hit him in his chest he goes flying as the fire spreads through his body.

“Stiles!” Chris screams out and as suddenly as the fire seemed to radiate through his body it’s gone, and he gets to his feet the smile is suddenly gone from the man’s face and is replaced by a thoughtful look.

“Power mimicry?” the man says frowning “No wonder I never saw you use your powers you never technically had any until now anyway” The man suddenly starts laughing advancing on Stiles “Oh kid you’re going to help me slaughter your friend and his entire family” 

“You're too late he’s chosen his path, he chose good, saving me, sacrificing himself for me proved he belongs with us” Chris shouts getting up off the floor waving his hand so the mangoes skidding across the floor, he looks down at his feet like it was a pitiful try and looks back to Chris.

“You think I’m trying to corrupt him?” he laughs “I just want his powers, just like I’ve taken the powers of all your other charges”

Chris's face crumples and Stiles slowly backs away trying to make it over to Chris.

“You’re the demon-killing all my charges? Why what did they ever do to you?” Chris spits out.

“They knew you, and you killed the wrong demon” he makes another ball of fire and throws it at Chris, Stiles is close enough to stand in the way and the ball hits his chest only he’s not blasted back this time like before it doesn’t even burn him.

“If what he’s saying is true then the best thing about Power Mimicry is the ability to permanently copy the powers of other magical beings and gain Immunity to that power once it’s copied the more powers someone uses against you the stronger you’ll become, let’s not test to see if he’s right shall we” Chris questions grabbing Stiles hand and they’re flying through the air.

They land in the entryway of a massive Mansion, the suns starting to come up golden against the stain glass windows to the massive door.

“Explain everything now!” Stiles hisses.

“I will but do you mind helping me pull this out?” Chris questions turning around and showing Stiles his back, Stiles sucks in air as he sees some strange type of metal sticking out from in the middle of Chris’s shoulder blades.

“What the hell is that?” Stiles questions digging his fingers through the rip in Chris’s light t-shirt and pulls the frayed fabric from the middle of his back to the bottom of the shirt, the collar of the shirt won’t rip but because the bottom is gone Chris slips his arms out the destroyed shirt and Stiles helps get the collar over his shirt.

“When the demon threw me with his telekinesis I landed on a sundial, why the hell Cal State has a decorative sundial on the quad? Like people are going to tell the time from it? Everyone that can afford to go to Cal State has more than likely got a phone or at least a watch” Chris tells him then hisses when Stiles starts poking around the wound.

“It’s not deep I can stitch this up in a few minutes, don’t suppose you have any medical stud in this mansion you live in do you?” Stiles questions.

“Yeah, and it’s a manor,” Chris tells him leading him to the living room he takes a seat on the couch waving his hand and a bunch of medical kits appear on the table in a flurry of bright orb looking things.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect; Wyatt or Paige will be able to heal me when they come by later, I just don’t want to bother them before…” He pauses checks his watch and sighs “it’s 5 am, they get cranky when I call before 9 am if I’m not dying” 

“Do you want me to call someone for you?” Stiles asks sitting on the couch behind Chris getting to work on prepping the stuff he needs to do stitches; the medical supplies are oddly professional-grade stuff he’s used to getting hurt.

He swipes hydrogen peroxide over the wound and around the area, Chris hisses a little and focuses on turning the TV on probably for something to do because he doesn’t change the channel just looks at the weather.

“Good morning San Francisco it’s going to be a scorching hot day,” the weather woman says and Stiles frowns his hand stilling on the sundial sticking out his friends back.

“Okay on three, one-two…” Stiles yanks and the thing is free with a massive strangled cry from Chris.

“I knew you were going to go on two still hurt like a mother fucker”

“Hey, Chris?” Stiles questions as he cleans up the blood that is trickling out from the wound.

“Yeah?” Chris questions.

“Why did that weather woman say, San Francisco?” He asks as he gets the needle ready it’s a simple stitch, but he doesn’t have any numbing agent so it’s going to sting.

“That’s where I live?” 

“I thought you lived in an apartment off-campus?” 

“I don’t go to Cal State,” Chris says adding a wince when Stiles starts to stitch him up.

“Has everything you’ve told me been a lie?” Stiles questions hating how sad his voice comes out.

“Dude was not allowed to get personally invested in our charges lives but your different, I like you,” Chris says turning in his seat to fully face Stiles when he pauses in stitching.

“Dude” Stiles hisses chasing after the needle shuffling closer to keep a hold of the needle, his hand wrapped around Chris in an awkward position.

“Sorry, just know I’ve been wanting to tell you the truth for ages but I’ve been forbidden from revealing anything to you, you needed to learn everything on your own, it’s been the hardest four years of my life not being able to tell you you’re a witch but it’s just been strange I’ve never heard of anyone manifesting powers this late, I was sent to you four years ago when the elders sensed your powers coming out but you never had powers it was strange, but it turns out well if what that demon said was true you have had powers all this time, I thought you might have molecular immobilization like my mother when you told me about the car nearly hitting you so I thought you were in the forty-eight-hour window but if you’ve had powers for the four years that window happened a long time ago, it’s all very, very confusing”

“Thank god you never rhymed a spell accidentally, no wonder I didn’t notice your powers it’s because you don’t have any active powers at all if you do have power mimicry, then Power Mimicry is the ability to permanently copy the powers of other magical beings and gain Immunity to that power, but only when it’s used on you or against you and since you’ve had no powers used on or against you you’ve been active power free.

“I have a headache,” Stiles tells him his eye rolls makes it worse he reaches for an alcohol wipe and wipes Chris’s top lip with it he didn’t realise till he was this close that, the knock must have made Chris bite his lip to the point when he split it.

“Ouch” 

“Baby” Stiles laughs, his breath catches a little as Chris moves closer, his eyes looking into Stiles own.

“Normally I’d back out the room and let that flirting go on but who the hell are you and why’s my son's blood all over your hands and my couch for that matter” a voice from the doorway practically vibrates around the room as only a mothers voice could.

The woman looks fierce even stood in bunny pyjamas.

“Hey mom,” Chris says jumping off the couch his arms covering his chest as he goes, Stiles could have laughed right there if it wasn’t for the screech of pain, Chris releases, they both forgot about the stitches Stiles was in the middle of doing and Chris was practically leashed to the needle that Stiles was holding.

Was being the practical word as the thread rips out of him again.

“Idiot” Stiles hisses grabbing some gauze putting pressure on the freshly torn skin on Chris’s back.

“I forgot okay” Chris cries out grabbing Stiles hand that’s on his shoulder, the other maintaining pressure on his back.

“Paige, Wyatt” Chris’s mother starts shouting looking up and Stiles frowns because the way Chris explained it, it made it sound like they were out of the house not upstairs.

“What’s all the shouting?” A man asks suddenly appearing behind Chris’s mother.

“Your sons an idiot,” Piper tells him as swirling orb-like things appear in the living room as first a woman who’s looking ready to fight and then another man appears from thin air this one is young although probably older than him and Chris by a little bit he’s hot.

“This family needs to carry healing potions around between the hours of 1 am and 9 am” The girl hisses before her eyes settle on Stiles “By healing potions I mean mobile phones so we can call 911 and get him to a hospital”

“I wouldn’t choose now to be coy about your powers he’s just saw you both orb in” Chris rolls his eyes.

The slightly older man steps forward and moves Stiles's hands and a bright light emits from his hands for a few seconds and when he pulls them away Chris’s skin is clear and wound free.

“Thanks, Wyatt, can you heal him too?” Chris asks and Stiles frowns, what does he need healing for?

“What do I need healing for?” Stiles questions and Stiles steps forward moving his hand to the back of Stiles's head and when he shows Stiles it the hand had the odd spots of blood, it doesn’t look serious.

“Must have happened when the demon was holding you against the wall?” Chris guesses.

“Demon?” Wyatt questions as he holds his hand out behind Stiles's head and Stiles feels warm for a second it’s like the warmth radiates through his body like it did when he was hit by the fireball like it did when he was held against the wall like it did when Chris touched him and got him out the room.

“Did I just copy that power as well?” Stiles asks Chris.

“Copy my power?” Wyatt questions.

“I think he has power mimicry, which makes sense the elders sent me to him four years ago and he’s never shown any sign of active powers before” Chris rants more to himself than anyone else this is why they get on they’re the same person with no filter.

“Wait this is the late bloomer witch you’re always talking about?” The girl that suddenly appeared so Paige? Asks Chris with a massive smirk on her face.

“You mean the only one of my charges still alive? Yeah,” Chris says his voice strained.

“Chris it’s not your fault,” his mother says.

“The demon mentioned you killing his brother. That’s why he’s doing this to you” Stiles whispers remembering everything that’s happened in the past twenty or so minutes in agonisingly slow detail in his mind.

“He did?” 

“He mentioned watching you with me for the past four years watching and waiting for me to develop powers? Or see if I was a future whitelighter?”

“So, it’s a darklighter?” Chris’s mother asks.

“No, it’s a demon or a warlock with the powers of 9 witches I was supposed to protect.

“I’ve only ever heard of power mimicry once and that was in a warlock that was un-vanquishable that was Matthew Tate how the hell do we know he’s not a warlock?” Chris’s mother asks stepping forward as if to challenge Stiles.

“Well considering I’ve known him for four years and stepped in front of a fireball for me I think he’s safe, Stiles wouldn’t hurt me,” Chris tells her.

“Wait, Stiles? You were supposed to be my charge” Wyatt says stepping forward “four years ago they told me about you, but Uncle Coop stepped in and said it should be Chris”

Chris’s mothers’ eyes soften when she looks from Stiles to her son a small smile appears on her face as she says around her smirk “I can guess why he did that” 

“Anyone for coffee?” Paige questions, everyone mutters their agreement.

“No not you two clean that up,” Chris’s mother says pointing down at the mess on the floor and the bloodstains on the couch.

“Wanna see something cool?” Chris questions.

“I don’t know how much more I can handle today and it’s not even nine am yet” Stiles laughs.

“Why don’t you go wash the blood off your hands? I’ll make you some food, and explain everything, you're always happier on a full stomach” 

“I resent that but it’s true” Stiles laughs “Bathroom?” 

“Just up the stairs first door on the right” Chris smirks.

Stiles turns around and makes his way to the massive stairs taking a deep breath, his life is changing and he doesn’t know if it’s for the better.


	2. Witch

“So, what you’re saying is I’m going to be constantly hounded by demons for my entire life?” Stiles questions Chris had been explaining everything to him with his family all of them sat around the kitchen island, Piper, who’s his mother had cooked the most delicious thing Stiles had ever eaten that wasn’t from a restaurant.

Paige and Wyatt had both orbed away after confirming that they didn’t think any demons were coming, Leo was getting dressed upstairs shouting at Chris’s teenage sister to hurry up in the shower or they’d both be late to magic school.

Because that’s something that exists magic school.

“You might not get them as often as we do but they’re a constant that’s for sure, most of them are low level that thinks they’re all this and attack but they’re usually easily disposed of,” Piper says leaning against the island sipping on her coffee as she watches her son scoff down the food she made them.  
“Witches, like mortals, can be either good or evil, but only the good witches serve as protectors of the Innocent. Traditionally, Witches are born with a primary active power, such as telekinesis, but their powers grow as they age. Often, their supernatural abilities are exhibited in early childhood, though it is not unusual for a person to grow into adulthood before her or his capabilities are realized. In addition to their active powers, Witches can also cast spells and create potions to amplify their magic. They live by the rule that they are not to use their magic for personal gain. Witches must decide within the first forty-eight hours of their powers awakening if they will travel the path of good or evil” A woman says as she walks in, walking to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup of coffee still talking to the room as a whole.

“Show off” Piper smirks rolling her eyes.

“New witch I assume?” she asks addressing Stiles, obviously hearing them talking before walking in.

“I guess so” Stiles nods.

“Phoebe” The girl smiles reaching over to shake his hand, Stiles offers his hand, but he nearly falls off his seat when he sees images of fire, and constant pain around him and his life, and him rushing headfirst into it.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asks and Phoebe frowns.

“You saw that?” She asks looking shocked.

“Bits? Flashes?” Stiles nods.

“Guess that confirms he’s got power mimicry,” Piper says.

“Wait Power Mimicry? Like Matthew…”

“Tate, yeah I said that he’s good apparently just got an extremely rare power only known to be possessed by a really powerful warlock”

“That finishing each other’s sentences thing still isn’t cute,” Chris tells them both.

“So, he’s got my power of premonition powers now as well? Just from me getting one off him. What I wouldn’t give for a power like that!” Phoebe says with a smirk.

“It’s not funny Pheebs, he’s a brand-new witch we think he’s copied a demons’ powers of telekinesis, fireballs, Chris’s orbing, Wyatt’s healing and now your premonition powers as well” 

“Premonition? As in actually seeing the future?” Stiles asks.

“And the past and present as well, it’s a handy power when it comes to protecting the innocent” Phoebe adds.

“How am I supposed to spend the rest of my life being hunted by demons? Protecting the innocent, I didn’t know I had powers for four years how the hell am I supposed to protect anyone?” Stiles asks he feels panicked and his eyes widen when Chris starts laughing a fully bellied laugh next to him.

“Chris” Piper warns.

“I’m sorry it’s just that is a bunch of crap, you know they say first responders are born twice. The day they come into this world and the day they decide to run headfirst into danger every day? To risk everything to make sure innocent people get home safe to the people they love. Your about to be a first responder you’ve already chosen a lifetime of protecting the innocent, only now you’ve got the extra help of powers to protect the innocent, yeah you might have to deal with some demons but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere till I’ve taught you everything you need to know, and even then you’re not going to get rid of me in the words of Toy Story, you’ve got a friend in me” Chris tells him and Stiles can’t help but smile back.

“Nice speech” Stiles smirks at the reference to last week’s Toy Story marathon where they’d binge-watched all the movies, when the only thing Stiles really had to worry about was his final exams in a few weeks and keeping to his super awesome daily workout regime, trying not to eat too much junk food, training to be a firefighter paramedic requires a lot of him mentally and physically, it may be turning his brain to mush because he’s begun to actually like his daily workouts, loves the swim and sauna afterwards too.

“Heard it on some firefighter TV show a few months ago made me think of you” Chris smirks back.

“Oh…” Phoebe adds suddenly looking between them both her eyes widening “Is this the charge Uncle Coop said you’d be better suited to handle?” 

“Yeah, why?” Chris asks frowning.

“Nothing I just get it” She adds nodding looking at Piper and grinning, they’re missing something, and he doesn’t know what.

“Let’s go look at the book of shadows and see if we can find the demon that was in your dorm room this morning, and let these stay here and be weird” Chris frowns getting up and directing Stiles up to the attic which is quite nice for having an actual book of spells on an altar.

They flick through the book and Chris shows him everything, he reads everything with greedy eyes, lapping up every bit of information he can.

He’s smacked once for almost reading a spell out loud which apparently, you’re not supposed to do.

“I don’t recognise him in any of these” Stiles sighs they’d spent the best part of an hour flicking through the book, he goes to sit down on one of the old couches in the room.

“Forget about that for a bit then let’s try and practice your powers?” Chris suggests.

“You want me to throw fireballs around?” Stiles questions.

“Maybe orbing and telekinesis first?”

“What’s the trigger?” Stiles questions and Chris just smiles he’s catching on quick.

“For orbing its fear at first, somethings thrown at you and you instinctively orb out the way to protect yourself as it goes on it’s as simple as just thinking of a place, I swear it’s not that hard to master and in time you’ll be able to do this” Chris tells him disappearing from in front of Stiles “Boo” Chris shouts directly in Stiles ear Stiles jumps and when he opens his eyes again he’s standing in the kitchen.

“Guess that confirms you’ve got his orbing power” Piper smirks looking up at Stiles who nearly falls down from his place on the kitchen table, phoebe just snorts with laughter.

“Your son’s not that great a teacher” Stiles tries to play it off rubbing the back of his neck as Chris orbs down to see him.

“I resent that, I am an excellent teacher now come on try to orb back to the attic and we’ll try and see if you can handle telekinesis” Chris challenges.

Stiles takes a deep breath, trying to calm down, he thinks of the book of shadows and closes his eyes.

The whoop coming from his left makes him jump again but he did it he’s in the attic.

“You’re a natural” Chris whoops pulling him in for a hug.

“How’s this telekinesis work?”

“Get angry, think of something that makes you feel mad, you can channel it through squinting your eyes or waving your hand like this” Chris says flicking his wrist sending a stuffed animal flying through the air.

Stiles thinks about the time two weeks after him and Lydia had broken up Scott had told him he’d just started dating her and he accidentally sends a vase against the wall and it smashes with an ear-splitting shatter, Chris’s mother already hates him, why does his life have to be complicated he wants to go be a probationary firefighter paramedic that’s going to be hard enough without adding witchy shit to it.

“You’re going to be a frigging natural, telekinesis is also an extremely helpful power in close-quarters combat. Very much like Levitation, it’s a power that can be used to enhance one's strength and to even slightly defy gravity, which makes telekinesis one of the more versatile powers, good thing you copied it” Chris adds.

Stiles just smiles at him Chris told me the powers of his family and it’s obvious he’s had to defend his powers a few times before.

“How do I throw a fireball?” Stiles questions.

“It’s like Anger, but you’ve got to take it further, you’ve got to feel pure hate,” Phoebe says from the doorway. “That’s the thing about powers they’re tied to our emotions they can act up when we’re sad and they can intensify when we're determined to do something, you always need to make sure your emotions are in check,” Piper says from the doorway.

“You’ve got the power to throw fireballs too?” He questions with a frown; Chris hadn’t said that to him when he’d told him the powers of his family.

“I’ve had it before, myself and my sisters all have we absorbed them with the hollow,” She tells him waving him off when he asks, “Long story” she chuckles.

“It’s a little ironic don’t ya think?” Chris questions taking a seat on the couch again, Stiles following his lead and taking a seat too.

“I think you should stay here for a little while; it’ll be easier to protect you if you’re here, easier to teach you how to look after yourself as well” Piper suggests.

“It’s close to finals for him, he’s not going to stay here he’ll miss class,” Chris says and he actually sounds so sad about it that it has Stiles rushing to put a smile back on his face.

“I’ve only got two more classes before three weeks reading period starts, they’re generic going through what we’ve covered in the class so far attendance isn’t taken and I’ve got all the notes and books, I could stay here and study I’d just need to grab some spare clothes and my laptop and a few books”

“We can orb you to your place but I’m going to go with you both maybe go later though so we can take phoebe and Paige with us? In case he’s waiting for you?” Piper offers “We can sort out sleeping arrangements”

“No need he can sleep with me, wouldn’t be the first time,” Chris says waving his mother off before the words register in his brain and the blush spreads from his head and dipping under the collar of his T-shirt “I mean we’ve had sleepovers at his dorm, well not sleepovers we’re adults after all just that he lives in a small dorm so it’s literally the only place to sleep”

“I got it” Piper snorts “Until Phoebe and Paige finish work help him learn to use his powers he’s going to need to learn to use them and fast”


	3. Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know much about the LAFD what I'm learning about Stiles Salary and recruitment I've got from the official website http://www.joinlafd.org/index.cfm?section=salary
> 
> So if I get anything wrong sorry, if people have suggestions about things they'd like to see I'd be open to it, just drop me a comment.
> 
> Don't forget to like and subscribe, if you like it that is

The one good thing that comes from having no life for the past four years, is Stiles had nothing to do but study and train, he’s heard people freak out before finals but he’s feeling oddly cool, calm and collected.

It’s the lack of demon attack that has him on edge.

Well, lack of demon attack isn’t quite correct, the charmed ones had occurred three demon attacks within the last two weeks, which means as Stiles was staying in the Halliwell’s home he was subject to attack as well.

The first attack freaked him out the demon had appeared out of nowhere and had thrown a fireball at Chris, Stiles had orbed out of panic without meaning too but not away from the action directly in front of Chris where the fireball hit Stiles directly in the stomach and he was surprised and so was Chris to see he was immune to being hit by fireballs.

Piper disposed of the demon quickly by blowing it up and told them she had her suspicions about the powers Stiles absorbs means he’s immune to those powers because Matthew Tate was immune to the powers, he copied too but she wasn’t sure.

Chris was in a mood with him for the rest of the week for orbing in front of him to protect him, even though it wasn’t a conscious decision on his part.

The second demon attacked when he and Chris were watching a movie, they didn’t see it they heard the explosion from where Piper blew it up, and seriously Stiles was starting to love Chris’s mothers’ powers.

So much so that he had her freeze him, obviously Piper's powers don’t work on witches but by her trying to use it on Stiles it was enough for him to copy it he guesses because when he throws a vase in the air and he copies her action the things frozen in mid-air.

“You actually have no idea how handy this power is going to come when I’m saving people” Stiles had said thanking her profusely.

She’d just smiled and started helping Chris teach him how to use his powers, he didn’t want to tell Chris, but Piper was such a great teacher the woman had been a witch for so long it’s no surprise.

The third demon that attacks was a simple low-level demon, a fireball was thrown Stiles way who was alone in the house for ten minutes whilst Chris orbed to pick up Chinese, Piper and Leo were at the restaurant working and Chris’s sister was with Wyatt.

The demon had looked at Stiles for a second spat out wheres the charmed ones and threw the fireball.

Knowing he wasn’t in any real danger due to being immune to the ugly dudes powers he decided to test out his powers and used his telekinesis to throw the fireball back at the demon he shimmered away and came behind Stiles and threw a fireball at him, Stiles orbed from the spot and reappeared and countered the demon with his own fireball.

The man exploded with a scream and the only evidence that he was there at all was the scorch mark he’d left on the floor.

He stands there for a moment just looking at the scorch mark and nearly jumps three feet in the air when Chris’s voice shouts that he’s back from the kitchen.

He focuses on the kitchen and he’s orbing within seconds the minute Chris sees him orbing in his smile is replaced with a full-on beam he’s been doing that a lot these past few weeks every time Stiles gets something right.

Stiles can’t help but launch himself at Chris with a laugh, he picks the other man up and spins him around the room he can’t stop laughing “What’s got into you?” Chris questions when Stiles puts him down.

He goes to tell him about the vanquish but he suddenly realises how close they are, not that it hasn’t happened a lot lately, but when Chris licks his lips his eyes moving from Stile's eyes to his lips and Stiles finds himself leaning in and kissing him.

Chris kisses back like his life depends on it pulling away when they’re gasping for breath, Chris rests his forehead against Stiles own and his panting breaths don’t stop him from smiling.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I met you, I didn’t act on it because we’re not supposed to get this close to our charges” Chris smiles.

“Rules” Stiles shrugs smiling “They’re made to be broken” 

“What made you make the move?” Chris questions.

Stiles is stopped from answering by Piper shouting “What the hell happened to my floor” 

“I vanquished my first demon” Stiles shouts pumping his fist in the air he’s swept of his own feet by Chris who spins him around and laughs whooping and congratulating him.

“Less of the celebration and more of the cleaning,” Piper says coming into the kitchen though there’s no real heat behind her words she’s got a smile on her face and she walks over and kisses him on the cheek congratulating him.

////////////

He’s orbed to his four final exams by Chris and Paige who stand guard outside the exam hall in case anything happens everything is quiet and uneventful he finishes all his exams without being killed, he kills the exams he thinks crushes them, but it’s not surprising this had been his life for four years, that and training he’s not been back to Beacon Hills, even with it being an hour’s drive away he’s not seen the pack in person for a while, not since his break-up with Lydia, his dad had come to see him whenever he had the time so it wasn’t like he completely abandoned him.

The thought hits him out of the blue as he’s walking out of his final exam the nostalgia that he’s going to be leaving this place for good, that he’s finally going to be a trainee firefighter paramedic in the LAFD within a couple of months, that he’s got a week to pack up his dorm room and find an apartment in LA somewhere within travel distance to fire station 118.

The dread must have been obvious because it’s Paige’s hiss of breath that has him looking up.

“Think you did bad?” She questions.

“No crushed it why?” He asks confused.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” She tells him before looking around them and leaning in “You haven’t actually seen a ghost, have you?” 

“Oh no” he laughs shaking his head “I just realised I’m done with this place my life is about to begin, I’m about to become the youngest recruit in the 118th station for fifty years and I realised how much shit I’ve got to get done before that can be a reality, I need to pack away my dorm and then find a place to live in LA and then get a car, I’ve been putting it off because I wanted to stay on campus but when you start Academy training with the LAFD you get full pay so I’ve got that in the bank I should have made the move months ago” 

“Your dorm room literally has nothing in it” Chris laughs “We could pack that up within the hour and as for an apartment in LA, the internet has tonnes of listing, you know how property sites work right?” 

“Let’s go see if we can help you pack up your dorm now. I’ve got the day off so what the hell” Paige suggests.

“Sure” Stiles nods.

////////////////////

They get pizza from Peppers in LA before orbing back to the manor, it was pretty easy to pack his dorm up, Chris was right the longest things to pack was his books which Paige telekinetically orbed into boxes that girl was a master at packing with magic.

Stiles sighed as he sunk into Chris’s bed the thing was comfortable, Chris propped the pizza between them as he searched Netflix for something decent to watch he decided on some rom-com before turning to Stiles and kissing him.

They’d done that a lot in his bed since the first time they’d kissed a week ago, they’d not talked about what it meant but Stiles was happy at the moment, so he didn’t question it for once.

“You know,” Chris says, and Stiles closes his eyes whenever someone says that it’s never good.

But he should have known this is Chris he always surprises him “I could move with you, to LA I mean, I know we don’t really know what this is but I like you and we don’t even have to share a room if you don’t want to we could be roommates, for now, we’ve known each other for four years after all”

“I’d like that but are you sure? Being away from your family? You guys are close, I don’t want to take you away from that, what would you even do in LA?” 

“Dude I can come back in the blink of an eye if I wanted to, besides I have to move out sometime, Wyatt moved out when he was twenty and I’m almost twenty-two, I can find a job something to help people too just like you, something that’s flexible so I can have a few charges”

“So, what does that make us then?” Stiles asks unable to help himself. 

“Dating? Boyfriends? We can go as fast or as slow as you want” Chris says and the sincerity in his tone makes Stiles lean forward and kiss him.

“Let’s say roommates who’re dating for now. People who jump straight to the boyfriends thing tend to forget to learn the little things that they don’t know about each other and the romance fizzles out, I don’t want that to happen with us, I want to be cheesy with you and take you out on dates and celebrate the date milestones and all that romcom bullshit we both secretly love but pretend not to” Stiles suggests looking to the TV and he almost smiles when he realises the rom-com they’re watching is the holiday for the seventh time in almost four weeks of Stiles being here.

“I like the sound of that” Chris agrees leaning in to kiss Stiles.


	4. Cupid

Stiles was a nervous wreck and was totally bumming out the rest of the guests at the big Halliwell Birthday bash.

It was August 7th and his courses officially finished on the 31st July which means his professors all have to have the final grades posted by 9 pm, and he’s been checking his phone since this thing started at 7 pm, it’s only been a half-hour.

“Can you calm down, you’ve literally done nothing but study these last four years you’re going to graduate top of the class it should be me worrying, we’re literally moving seven hours away in a few days and I’ve not told my mother, she has the power to blow stuff up, I should be the one pacing?” Chris tells him giving him a nervous smile.

“I’d wait till she gets drunk and do it just like pulling off a band-aid” Stiles offers and chews on the edge of his phone.

“I’ve not told them we’re dating yet either should I do that now two birds with one stone deal?” Chris suggests.

“Maybe wait till she’s hammered? You’re not even out yet, oh god forget the grades I’m stealing one of the babies of one of the most powerful witches in America, I’m going to be blown up” Stiles moans his head thumping against Chris’s shoulder who starts rubbing his back as he chuckles.

“You absorb the powers used against you, so you’d survive and copy that power, then you’d be immune, no what I would watch out for is daggers, potions, spells and other witchy items” Chris laughs.

“Not helping Chris” Stiles admonishes him.

“He’s rarely helpful,” A smooth voice says from behind and Stiles thinks he’s been spending way too much time around the Halliwell’s that he knows the voice belongs to Wyatt.

“Don’t be nasty” Another voice adds with a laugh that he’s not heard before, he looks up from where his head was still resting on Chris’s shoulder and sees a kind-looking middle-aged man standing next to Wyatt. “Hey, Stiles how’s your dad?” He asks and Stiles's eyebrows join his hairline.

“You know my dad?” He asks shocked his dad never mentioned knowing anyone in San Francisco.

“I helped your father and mother meet” the man smiles, and Stiles is about to ask what the hell he means when Chris butts in.

“This is my Uncle Coop” 

“Phoebe's husband?” Stiles asks, “My mother and father got together almost forty years ago before she died how could you have helped them get together?”

“He’s a cupid” Wyatt adds in like it’s supposed to help.

“Cupids are real?” He asks his voice strangled, Chris gives him a look and holds his hands up “Right we read it in the Book, didn’t think half of the stuff was real though, I mean it’s one thing knowing the stuff that’s out there but it’s not really real till you see it I guess” 

He gives the man a smile who looks at him with sadness and he realises he still hasn’t answered the man’s question.

“My dad’s doing okay still misses my mother”

“I know, I tried to help him move on but he never would, he’s had the chance to find another love but your mother was always the one great love for him, I felt bad I couldn’t do anything, I wasn’t supposed to but I vowed if I couldn’t help him I’d help you,” Coop tells him with a smile and everything clicks in Stiles mind.

“That’s why you told the elders Chris would be better for me?” Stiles asks although he thinks he already knows the answer it’s confirmed when Coop nods and smiles.

“Guess I don’t have to come out” Chris whispers into Stiles ear and Stiles nearly chokes on the laugh that tumbles out, he swats at Chris and Chris lets out a laugh himself, Coop looks at them and his eyes go glassy and a smile spreads on his face, Phoebe shows up next to her husband and links her arm in his and she smiles at Stiles and Chris as well and Stiles is freaked out it’s Chris that says something though.

“Will you both stop sensing our emotions it’s creepy” Chris hisses.

“We can’t help it” Phoebe hisses back “I could feel them from across the restaurant, my little Chris is growing up I’ve never felt emotions like this coming from you it’s so nice,” She says detaching herself from her husband and crushes Chris to her and he struggles to escape.

The ding from his phone makes Stiles jump three feet in the air when he opens his eyes again the entire restaurant is frozen, except for the witches around him.

“Crap” Stiles hisses out throwing his hands up to unfreeze the place.

“Wait when did you get my mother’s power?” Wyatt asks shocked.

“Everything okay?” Piper asks rounding the corner her eyes locking with Stiles he fumbles with his phone and throws it to Chris who nearly drops it on the floor looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

“You read it” Stiles begs “Please” 

“Sure” Chris nods looking at the phone and using his password to unlock it he presses a few buttons to get onto Stiles email and then reads out “New suggestion for Netflix” 

“Damn it” Stiles hisses.

“…and degree classification email, intended for…” Wait how the hell do you say that?” Chris asks his eyebrows rising.

“Now isn’t the time Chris read it” Stiles hisses.

“Jeeze okay keep ya hair on” Chris rolls his eyes, but taps the screen again before looking up at Stiles and launches himself the three feet they were apart to pick Stiles up in his arms and spin him around he’s laughing so loud half the people that came for Piper's party are looking at them.

He drops Stiles down and plants a kiss on his lips and Stiles forgets all about his grades and looks around the place at the shocked faces of Chris’s family and the family friends who look shocked.

Chris plods on speaking like he didn’t notice doing it “You’ve graduated Summa Cum Laude with a 4.0 GPA and you’ve been added to the honour roll” Chris tells him laughing “Now can we get drunk now? Sure, this means we deserve champagne” 

“Why do you deserve champagne? He’s the one that did all that” Piper says coming up to pull Stiles into a hug and he feels her press a kiss to the top of his head. “Hurt him and they won’t find the body,” She says as she pulls away, her words no more than a whisper that it makes Stiles gulp.

“Shots!” Wyatt cries and Chris cheers next to him, Stiles is still glued to the spot wondering how the hell this has become normal to him the last month and a bit he’s been a witch.

/////////

Thank god his boyfriend can orb, he can orb but not that great yet, he’s got better by miles but drunk orbing he just doesn’t want to risk.

They’d orbed back into the kitchen of Wyatt’s loft with a bottle of vodka in hand and a bunch of bottles of soft drinks in the bag he hears the Wyatt orb into the living room in the loft, he then orbs in next to them obviously dropped the others off in the living room first as they couldn’t orb and waves the bottle of Jack Daniels in front of him with a laugh, the dude was drunk just like Stiles and Chris.

Stiles and Wyatt actually have a lot in common they’d talked the Mets most of the night much to Chris’s annoyance.

Tyler and Kareem, friends of the charmed ones had joined them they’re in their late 20’s but they’re party animals, both are witches, well Kareem is Tyler is an elemental being called an Archai or something but whatever.

The point is they’ve been celebrating Stiles success all night, the whole Halliwell family had and Stiles had felt guilty about people talking about him on Piper’s birthday but when she got drunk with him and was singing his praises the most those thoughts vanished and the feeling of familiarity settled in he’d known these people for a month and he still feels more comfortable around them than he does his own pack now.

“I’ve got the glasses,” Wyatt says waving his hand and orbing the glasses out of the cabinet, he scoops the bottle of vodka out of Chris’s hand and rushes back into the living room.

“Hey,” Chris says backing Stiles up into the fridge and Stiles can’t help but smile up at him and drag him down into a filthy kiss, it lasts for hours or maybe minutes but Stiles can’t breathe when he pulls away he manages to gasp out a quick “Hey” back which has Chris smiling.

“My mother told me she approved,” Chris tells him, and Stiles suddenly feels sober.

“Seriously?” Stiles asks why the hell didn’t Chris say before.

“Yeah when you and Wyatt were talking batting averages she took me aside to tell me how wonderful she thinks you are and that she loves me no matter what, so I took that moment whilst she was in a good mood and told her I was moving to LA”

“How did she take it?” 

“Better than I expected actually, she told me that the manor will always be my home no matter what, made me promise to orb home as often as I could and made me promise to bring you home once a week for family meal night”

“That’s sweet and can’t promise anything I’m so sorry,” Stiles tells him.

“What do you mean?” Chris asks taking a step back looking hurt all of sudden.

“I mean I won’t know my shifts until I get them, and they might change week to week, so some family meals you might have to go to without me but my days off will be for you and whatever you want to do” Stiles reassures him grabbing his hand.

“Sorry I just panicked for a second then, though I’d gone too far suggesting family meals and everything” 

“I love your family and I’m pretty sure if I didn’t come to see them at least once a week your mother would summon me back anyway” Stiles laughs “Besides a cupid set us up so I don’t think there is going to be much you could do to ruin this relationship, unless you like cheat on me or try and kill me or something” 

“It’s just you wanted to take it slow and I didn’t want to pressure you” Chris shrugs his eyes looking down, Stiles loves how shy he can be when he’s talking about his feelings, give him a demon and he’s a machine, feelings and he’s a blushing cutie.

“This is already the second-longest relationship I’ve ever had and it’s already the healthiest we’re going at the right pace, besides I only wanted to take it slow because I wanted to make sure this was going to work out because I didn’t want to lose you as a friend if it didn’t, but thanks to uncle Coop, I’m not worried anymore and this can go as fast as it likes” Stiles smiles leaning forward to kiss him.

“Can you two get in here and stop making out” Wyatt shouts from the living room the voice of Tyler and Kareem’s agreement joining in.

“My future brother in law awaits” Stiles snorts slapping Chris’s ass on the way out.

He leaves Chris frozen to the spot in the kitchen a shocked but ecstatic look on his face that Stiles words brought to him.

Stiles finishes the night with the person who he can feel himself falling for and his new friends, his grades swimming around in his head and he’s one step closer to moving to LA and finally getting his dream job.


	5. Graduating, Family, Pack and Boss?

He follows the other students in long green gowns and mortarboards as they all followed the faculty staff into the amphitheatre that the graduation ceremony was being held in, three thousand people were graduating today and the friends, family and whoever else is in the crowds was practically deafening.

He looked around at the crowd which was easily double the number of people graduating trying to catch a glimpse of Chris to see if he could spot his boyfriend, but he couldn’t not with the number of people in the crowd.

He tries not to let his disappointment show just in case Chris can see him, his father had called and told him this morning it was likely he’d miss the ceremony due to one of his deputies being shot this morning on a routine stop and search of a speeding vehicle, he understood just wished he was here watching him, graduate, he’s been going on about Stiles graduation for longer than he has.

, Of course, Chris might not even be in the crowd he hasn’t seen him since last night, he’d orbed to his mother’s house to help them with a demon problem, he texted this morning to see if Chris was still going to make it and all’s he got was an ‘of course’ back and nothing since.

Lydia had snapchatted him twenty minutes ago a selfie of her and Scott, dressed up to the nines sitting in the crowd with the caption, can’t wait to see you graduate.

They’d both had their ceremonies earlier this week and have been in Beacon Hills for a few days.

They’re sitting with Liam, Kira and Malia somewhere in the crown and the thought makes him more nervous than getting up on stage.

The dean starts hushing everyone and Stiles takes his assigned seat next to the other people receiving a Biological and life sciences degree, he’s thankful this thing just doesn’t go by last name and goes by courses instead and with his degree being Biological it means he’ll be one of the first lots of people to grab his degree because he’d be waiting till the end if it went on surname alone.

The dean gives a speech that lasts nearly fifteen minutes, monologing like an old bond villain, going on about how twenty percent of the graduates are the first in their family to go to college and do so and how they’ve brought pride not only to themselves but to their families as well.

He zones out staring at the cap of the person in front of him, he just wants to sleep he slept poorly last night without Chris they’ve only been in their new apartment for four days and he’d grown used to sleeping next to the other man, he’d woke up four times sweating, he’d wanted to orb to him but he didn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t trust the other man.

It’s actually something that he could orb to San Francisco in the blink of an eye now after only having the power for two months.

//////

He’s shoved lightly from his right and his eyes fly open to the person sitting next to him, he recognised her from his classes but didn’t actually know her name.

“You’ve been asleep for fifty-five minutes, we need to line up by the stage in a second,” She tells him and Stiles wipes the drool off his mouth and stutters out a quick thank you and he’s the last to stand still sleep stupid but he follows the crowd and makes his way to where he’s supposed to be.

The dean announces the graduates of the Biological and Life Sciences graduates Mr Stilinski and Ms Dean get special mentions before the first persons called on stage for receiving the highest grades possible, the theatre erupts in applause when it’s mentioned they’ve been inducted into the honor roll, Stiles blushes even though nobody knows who he is.

The line starts moving and before long it’s him on the edge of the stage he starts to walk when the Dean opens his mouth, but he doesn’t shout Stilinski he addresses the crowd instead with a smirk on his face.

“Now the next name you’ve heard before, however, I’ve been the recipient of not one, but twenty-seven emails over the past week asking me not to say in his words his ‘abomination of a first name’” the crowd erupts in laughter and Stiles feels himself blushing maybe he did go overboard with the emails to the dean.

“So ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for one of the newest members inducted into the University of Southern California honor society, Mr Stiles Stilinski,” the dean says and Stiles stumbles forward to takes the guys hand and receive the fake diploma.

“Sorry about the emails” Stiles whispers.

“No worries at all my dear boy,” the dean says with a final shake of Stiles's hand and a clap on the back.

He makes his way down the other side of the stage joining the others waiting till his degree group is finished being called so he can sit down.

His phone vibrates in the pocket of his jeans that he has on underneath his gown and he pulls it out only to see a text from Chris with a picture of Stiles onstage with the caption ‘You look hot’

He grins saving the photo.

/////////////

His ass is numb as he makes his way out onto the quad with the rest of the graduates, he’s looking for Chris but can’t see him, he pulls out his phone but before he can text him, he’s tackled from behind.

He turns around grin on his face, it falls slightly when he sees Scott, Lydia, Liam, Malia and Kira all beaming at him.

“Hey,” He tells “Hey” He repeats again when he realises his fathers with them, he pushes past Scott and Lydia to pull his dad into a crushing hug.

“Officer Isle is going to be fine, I may have broken every speeding law in California to get here on time but screw that, I managed to get here just in time, saw you graduate the rest of it was boring,” his dad tells him with a laugh.

“Chris dude!” Scott shouts and Stiles turns to see Scott rushing over to Chris and pulling him into an awkward bro-hug “It’s weird seeing you in person and not over skype” Scott says as he hears Kira whisper to Malia “Who’s the hottie” 

Stiles notices who’s standing behind Chris and he beams at them “Why didn’t you guys tell me you were coming?”

“Like we’d miss your graduation, he hasn’t shut up about it on every phone call,” Piper says coming forward to hug him and Stiles melts into the hug, he’s dragged into hugs by Phoebe and Paige as well.

Wyatt tackles him lifting him in the air and spinning him around.

“Can you put him down?” Chris asks his brother and Wyatt calls him a spoilt sport as he drops him at Chris’s feet.

“Surprised?” Chris questions.

“Always am when it comes to you” Stiles smirks pulling him in for a quick hug and kissing him when he pulls out of it.

His dad clears his throat and Stiles realises he’s not told his dad about Chris or the pack for that matter.

“Dad this is my boyfriend Chris Halliwell, and his family,” Stiles says.

“Oh my god your Phoebe Halliwell from the Bay Mirror” Lydia practically hisses out, recognising Phoebe.

“Hey nice to meet you” Phoebe smiles politely.

“Boyfriend?” His dad questions.

“Yeah been a lot going on lately forgot to tell you,” Stiles tells him rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’ll both have to come home for dinner, so I can get to know him” The sheriff smiles moving forward and offering his hand.

“Of course,” Chris answers for them.

Everyone starts mingling and Stiles well he doesn’t like it, he barely speaks to the pack anymore doesn’t like his dad being around the pack now that he’s out the house and he certainly doesn’t like the way Lydia’s hand is on Chris’s shoulder as she interrogates him about his and Stiles relationship.

He gets a thrill when his dad and Chris’s family peel off and start conversing.

“Mieczysław Stilinski” is said in his ear and Stiles practically jumps he sees the pack look his way as he’s turning to see a man in uniform, he’s got a smile on his face and he seems friendly.

“How the hell do you know that, heck scratch that how the hell do you know how to pronounce that?”

“From your file, and I’m ashamed to admit I had to use google translate to speak it to me about a million times” He laughs, and Stiles realises what uniform he’s wearing.

“You’re with the 118?” Stiles questions confused.

“Indeed, Captain Bobby Nash, everyone calls me Bobby,” the man says with a smile offering his hand to Stiles.

Stiles shakes it with enthusiasm a smile lighting up his face “Not to be rude but what are you doing at my graduation?” 

“The chief has taken a special interest in you, I don’t have to tell you that he’s brought you to every benefit for the fire station in the last four years, he’s told me he wants your training to go well so I wanted to see you for myself, top of your class in the academy, top of your classes here too, you’re going to fit in good with us kid,” he tells Stiles smiling and shaking his hand again.

“Thank you, sir, I can’t wait to work for you, it was actually your current firefighter paramedic Han that I’m still here, it was the 118 that responded to the fire four years that saved me and he was the one to pull me out the motel and treat me” 

“I know, Chimney wanted to be here but he was on shift, he was excited when he found out someone he saved wanted to be a paramedic firefighter because of him, just between us you’ve given him a big head try and show him up when you start in a month huh?” 

“The chief always told me each station is like a family, it wouldn’t be very nice to do to family would it sir?” He laughs.

“Of course, it is sibling rivalry and banter make a family thrive and in this profession kid it stops all the big stuff getting you down, I’m counting down the days till you start trainee Stilinski” 

“Thanks Captain Nash” 

“Bobby” He repeats.

“Right, Bobby” Stiles smiles.

“See you soon” Bobby smiles again shaking Stiles hand before making his way towards the car park with a wave.

Stiles turns around and Chris is smirking at him.

“Oh my god” Stiles laughs.

“He seems nice,” Chris says pulling him into a hug.

Words cannot explain how excited he is to join the 118.


	6. Werewolves vs Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter Happy Holidays!!!

It was Scott’s idea to celebrate in a bar after Stiles’ graduation, Chris and Wyatt had accepted the invitation immediately and since it was Stiles’ big day, he couldn’t think of an excuse that would get him out of the fun.

He curses his father mentally for having to run back to Beacon Hills to deal with the shooting of one of his deputies even though officer Isle would be fine the shooter was still at large which meant paperwork as well as face time he had to put in with the family and his other deputies that was still left to do.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige declined politely on the grounds that they’ve got husbands and jobs to get back to in San Francisco when they’d said that the pack were immediately shocked they’d come all this way to see Stiles graduate when in actuality they’d only had to quickly orb over.

Chris doesn’t know about his past in Beacon Hills, doesn’t know about werewolves and he hasn’t told the pack about him being a witch, them all going out and mingling isn’t going end well.

They talk and drink, Scott talks about Harvard and how awesome it was even though he was barely able to pass his classes and just about managed to graduate, Lydia brags about being the highest-ranked student at her own graduation.

Kira and Malia have stayed in Beacon Hills with Liam, they’ve all gotten an apartment together and he’s sure they’re in some weird three-way relationship but he wouldn’t judge he actually still likes Kira, Malia and Liam they still text frequently and they’ve actually made the effort to come up and visit him every now and again.

Kira and Malia tell them about their latest vacation to Japan, it was to get a book on shifters that was rumoured to help were creatures unlock their hidden potential, Stiles knows this because he found it and told them, they make it seem like it was just a simple vacation for the sake of Wyatt and Chris because they didn’t know about shifters.

It hits him like a blow to the chest when he realises after his second drink, he actually wants Chris to know about the werewolves and more importantly Stiles’ past.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Stiles says standing rather suddenly interrupting Scott as he waxes poetic about a vacation he and Lydia are hoping to take, he knocks a newspaper onto the floor that was left on the table before they got into the bar.

He sighs as he bends down to pick it up thankful that he didn’t knock his drink over or knock his sandwich off the table.

It hits him like a punch to the gut the breath leaves him in a rush as his eyes slam shut, the images flash behind his eyes and at first he’s not sure what he’s seeing but the image settles and he sees himself holding a newspaper as he sobs the Headline reads ‘Local Sheriff Shot Dead After Attending Son’s Graduation” the picture on the paper was off his father when he first joined the police force.

As fast as it starts the premonition ends and he bolts into an upright position, his names being repeated by the pack Chris and Wyatt are looking at him expectantly they know what a premonition looks like.

“Everything okay?” Chris asks standing out of his chair and putting a comforting hand on Stiles’ arm.

“I think my dad’s about to get shot,” Stiles tells him tears welling in his eyes.

The pack is instantly on high alert, Stiles's hands shoot out and the bar freezes, he looks to Chris who doesn’t even say anything just grabs his hand and orbs them away.

“He’s in the station I can sense him,” Chris tells him as they appear outside the sheriff’s station, the street looks safe and familiar.

“Where’s Wyatt?” Stiles asks as he pulls Chris towards the building.

“Stayed behind to make sure the place isn’t discovered until it's unfrozen the so we don’t get exposed,” Chris tells him, and Stiles doesn’t even have it in him to care about the exposure risk he’s just put them in, doesn’t care about how the hell he’s going to explain it to the pack.

“My friends are all werewolves” Stiles blurts out his hand on the handle of the station.

“I know,” Chris tells him smiling “I was trying to figure out how to tell you that,” Chris says a smile lighting up his face as he shakes his head from side to side.

“You know? How the hell do you know?” Stiles frowns.

“I didn’t, Wyatt sensed it, he didn’t know what they were just sensed they were something” 

“That dudes’ way too powerful for his own good” Stiles says shaking his own head.

“Preaching to the choir on that one” Chris laughs uncomfortably.

“Stiles?” his father questions as he rushes out the station other officers following him out rushing to cars and getting ready to peel out the station.

“You got a lead on the shooter?” Stiles guesses.

“Officer Diaz called in that he’s in a gunfight with the man that matches the description officer Isle gave us, they’re in the diner on 5th and there are civilian hostages inside the building he’s holed up in, go home I’ll see you there soon,” His dad tells him, Parrish appearing on the road out of nowhere in a police cruiser his dad throws the car door open and by the time he shouts his dad’s name Jordan has already peeled out the lot.

“I’ve got an idea” Stiles sighs grabbing Chris’s hand and making sure nobody is watching before orbing them to the toilets in the diner he used to visit with the pack so frequently his ass indentation still remains to this day in one of the booths.

The thrill of orbing somewhere on his own successfully and with a passenger to boot is completely drowned out by the dread of the premonition that’s playing in a constant loop in his head, his need to act quickly and stop it from happening is making his brain foggy.

He’s about to be a first responder he can handle this shit in his sleep, he takes a deep breath and makes his way out the bathroom, the diners oddly quiet the whimpers of the diners can be heard in spurts.

Chris follows his lead and stealthily makes his way from the bathroom Stiles orbed them too.

He opens the door a crack and throws his hands through the small opening freezing the six customers inside, the two waitresses and one chef as well as the gunman, he looks at the man that kills his father with contempt and for one quick moment, the rage inside him is enough to have his hands getting hot the want… no the need to produce a fireball is one of the hardest things Stiles has ever had to deal with.

He rushes behind the counter and grabs the coffee pot it’s hot to the touch but he ignores it and rushes out from behind the counter the place unfreezes and Stiles eyes widen at the unexpected unfreeze the shooter unfreezes and spots Stiles in his peripheral vision taking his eyes from the amassing cop cars outside he’s spinning around in seconds to point the gun at him, the gun flies out the man’s hand and Stiles knows without even looking that it was Chris because his mind didn’t even think of using that power still too shocked he’d unfroze before Stiles could execute his plan.

The shooter looks to the gun shocked and Stiles enacts his original plan the boiling coffee pot smashes over the man’s head, the force with which it takes to actually smash glass over someone’s head isn’t how it look son TV, the pain that shoots through his arm aches but the dude drops to his knees screaming at the pain in his head from having a coffee pot smashed over his head and having scalding hot coffee get on him as well.

There is a collective gasp from the people in the diner as they watch this unfold, Chris’s voice muttering a quiet ‘ouch’ is the only word spoken as Stiles brings his foot up to boot the man in his face, the crunch of his nose breaking is sickening and yet oddly satisfying, he’s still conscious though how hard is it to knock someone out? They only have to karate chop people in the movies.

“Everybody out, raise your hands in the air as you leave to let the police know your unharmed” Stiles shouts the quiet diner patrons jumping at the sudden loud noise “Move people!” Stiles shouts making them jump again but they jump into action and rush to the door raising there hands as they rush out.

The commotion outside as the door opens is practically deafening.

“We should go,” Chris tells him reaching his hand out.

“five of those hostages know who I am, can’t exactly disappear,” Stiles says raising his eyebrows at Chris not saying anything incriminating because the man was still conscious screaming in agony but conscious non the less.

“We came into town to see my dad, stopped to get some food, went to make out in the bathroom, heard the commotion I saw the chance and I responded like a first responder is trained to do” Stiles shrugs.

“Your dad…” 

“Would like an explanation?” His dad says interrupting Chris as he and seven officers’ storm the building guns drawn and all eyeing the body on the floor, his father looking at Stiles like he was an alien or grown a third head.

Parrish rushes forward to grab the man on the floor and Stiles father rushes to Stiles his eyebrows doing the dance they usually do as he’s trying to solve something but can’t quite put it together.

“Always said that I was the only thing keeping this place from killing you daddy-o thought it was me protecting you from cholesterol, turns out its bullets I need to watch out for” 

His dad goes to grab his arm and Stiles just sighs his hands shooting out to freeze the place again “Is there a way…”

“To just unfreeze him?” Chris questions walking to Stiles side, Stiles nods and Chris moves forward nudging his dad he unfreezes instantly “You’ve still got quite a weak version so it’s relatively easy to be unfrozen once it grows you’ll be able to selectively freeze and unfreeze people and it lasts for longer and longer until eventually, it lasts as long as you need”

“What?” the sheriff asks looking behind him nearly jumping a few feet in the hair Stiles can practically see the vein in his father’s head popping out “Explain?”

“I’m a witch,” Stiles says with a smile.

“Of course you are” His father’s sighs jumping a little as the room unfreezes and is filled with sound again.


	7. Truth

Stiles was practically flying around his father’s house anxiously waiting till his father gets back, he’d told them to go home after his officers had finished getting statements from him and Chris, he needed to interview the person who’d shot his deputy and held up a diner full of people.

“Will you calm down?” Chris asks grabbing Stiles’ hand and pulling him to a standstill “It’s the fourth time you’ve organised the spice rack, you’ve cleaned the entire living room and kitchen and have a stew simmering on the stove, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you have the power of hyper-speed or cloning the amount of work you’ve done, we’ve only been here an hour and a half, I know you're worried and I know I don’t know him that well, but I can see the way he looks at you and he’s not going to come home and try and kill you or something”

“Of course, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t even kill me when I possessed by an ancient demon fox, I’m just nervous about what the pack’s going to say” Stiles sighs.

“First of all, if they love you as much as I do, they’ll just be happy that you can protect yourself now, secondly what the hell happened to you in this town?” Chris asks frown appearing on his face.

“You’ll need to grab the bottle of vodka out the freezer for that” Stiles sighs making his way into the living room and throwing himself down on the couch, Chris joins him a minute later both glasses filled with ice and vodka a soft smile on his face.

“So… how the hell did you become a member of a wolf pack?” Chris prompts after Stiles takes a sip of his drink wincing at the burn.

“It all started when I was a very bored and very nosey teenager…”

/////////

Stiles jumps from his place on the couch as a loud bang wakes him up from his doze.

He looks around frantically a fireball in hand, the only thing in front of him is his shocked looking father whose eyes are glued to the ball of fire in Stiles’ hand, and Chris groggily waking up on the couch as well, he always was hard to wake up.

“Crap the stew” Stiles shouts closing his fist on the fireball and making his way to the kitchen mentally cursing himself at nearly having a panic attack over what must have been the sound of his father’s car keys hitting the coffee table.

“I turned it off when you fell asleep it was ready,” Chris tells him his voice small and cute like it always is when he wakes up.

“Good” Stiles smiles turning around to face his father “Explanation now or dinner first?”

“Explanation, as we eat dinner, sounds like the best course of action right now, I’ve not eaten a thing all day” 

“I’ll just go heat it and throw some bread rolls in the oven” He nods to his father turning to Chris and nodding to the table trying to tell him to set the table without actually speaking.

“What?” Chris asks his eyes narrowing as he tries to understand Stiles.

“I’ll set the table” His dad interrupts Stiles eyebrow dance with a sigh “I’m sure you need both your hands to cook, did you cook the stew on the stove like you usually do or did you go all MacGyver and set up a pot and place your hand underneath it?” His dad asks with a straight face, Stiles knows his dad and can tell he’s holding back on the smirk.

“I’d watch it if I was you that’s not all I can do,” Stiles tells him his eyes not leaving his fathers as he orbs away the five feet into the kitchen.

Even separated by the door, he can hear his dad mutter to Chris ‘Okay, that’s kinda cool’ the knot in his chest had loosened greatly telling Chris everything before they fell asleep with an episode of friends in the background, the last bit of stress still in his stomach seems to dissipate and he makes his way to fix up dinner feeling so light that he can practically float away.

The timer dings for the oven and Stiles jumps a little he’d been siring the stew for fifteen minutes just looking out into the back garden as the bread rolls cooked, he was mentally preparing himself about what his dad could possibly ask him his newfound witch abilities.

He smiles to himself as he takes the pot off the heat attaching the handle to the pot so he can carry the stew to the table, his dad is ripping into Chris for saying he likes the New York Mets, Chris isn’t into baseball and only watches the Mets when Stiles does his father is a massive supporter of the Philadelphia Phillies and everyone knows they have a rivalry, Stiles only started supporting the Mets because his mother used to crack up at how mad his father got when the Phillies took on the Mets.

“Leave him alone” Stiles sighs berating his dad as he comes into the room the small plate of bread rolls he’s levitating with his telekinesis sets down with a bang in the middle of the table, he winces at the loudness, he really needs to work on his landings.

He places the hot crockery pot onto the small round stand that goes in the middle of the table to protect the table from the heat of the pot.

“He only watches baseball when I watch it, it’s Wyatt you want to have the argument with he supports the Giants,” Stiles says his wince can’t be helped his father matches his wince with one of his own and turns to face Chris.

“It’s not too late to disown him for that decision alone you know” 

“This isn’t going to turn into another three-hour argument is it?” Chris asks his face pained.

“I promised to never spend a family event arguing about baseball again, I’ll keep that promise” Stiles assures him.

They’re quiet for a few minutes as they all serve themselves and tuck into the meal, Chris makes a hum and eats faster, Stiles mothers stew recipe was known for two things, the first is how utterly delicious it is, the second is it never failed to butter his dad up in the past if he wanted something.

“So, witch? Would I offend if I asked where the crooked nose, pointy hat and warts are? Also, did you get here so fast because you rode your brooms?” his dad asks, and Stiles can’t help but smile at his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Ha, ha,” Stiles tells him though he’s smirking “Blissfully my appearance has remained unmarred, broomsticks are simply used for sweeping” 

“So how did the fireball in the hand happen? As far as I know, you’ve been a human for as long as I can remember and if you could throw fire, I wouldn’t have worried so much, did you find a book read some magic words? Someone make you a witch?” His dad asks and Stiles can see his eyes flit towards Chris for the slightest of seconds.

“Apparently I’ve been a witch all my life, but my powers never manifested until four years ago, but it’s not really an active power so I’ve never known about it until I was attacked by a demon”

“Another demon?” His dad asks his spoon halfway to his mouth “Wasn’t…”

“No, it wasn’t the Nogitsune, and he knows about the pack,” Stiles tells him.

“Oh good, good” 

“Actually, when Stiles told me about his possession before we actually got to talking about why he never manifested his powers, we think Beacon Hills being flooded with the Nemeton was it?... and telluric currents and all the other supernatural stuff going on stunted the development of his powers, it wasn’t until he got away from Beacon Hills and into College that he wasn’t being affected by the town and his powers were able to come through, of course, he didn’t know he had powers because as Stiles said it wasn’t really an active power he’s got a power called power mimicry which means any power used against him he copies that power for himself forever and becomes immune to that power,” Chris says stopping suddenly to take a breath and Stiles can’t help but bark a laugh at Chris’s shocked look for talking so much.

“And where did you come into this? You met him four years, ago right? I know because Stiles told me he’d met a friend called Chris when he first got to college and hasn’t stopped since”

“He’s a guardian angel his brother was supposed to watch over me but then a cupid got involved because we were supposed to get together and he decided to set us up,” Stiles says smiling his dad looks even more lost than he was before.

“Perhaps I should explain? I’ve been a witch since birth after all” Chris offers.

“What the hell” Stiles shrugs standing to go get the bottle of whisky and three glasses he’s got a feeling his dad and himself are going to need it.

/////////////////

They were onto the fourth drink the plates and dishes left in the sink as they sat in the living room his dad telling stories of Stiles’ youth, Stiles groaning at the embarrassment when lights flash across the living room window and it’s followed closely by the sounds of car doors being opened and closed.

“I really can’t be bothered explaining this all again to them right now” Stiles sighs his head falling onto Chris’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to,” His dad says standing up and making his way to the door.

“Hey Mr S have you seen Stiles?” Scott’s voice is the first to speak up.

“Yeah he’s here,” his dad tells him.

“Really? Because one minute him, Chris and Wyatt were with us and literally I blinked and they weren’t anymore, Wyatt said they had to run somewhere and went the bathroom, but it still doesn’t explain how they disappeared, then he never came back from the bathroom either, can I speak to him?” Scott asks he sounds lost and Stiles supposes he would too if that happened to him.

“Not right now Scott, Chris, Stiles and I are having a bit of bonding time, call over tomorrow?”

“Wait how the hell did they get here? We left to come home right after they disappeared and we’ve only just got into town, did they drive? Where’s their car?” Scott asks and Stiles can tell even without seeing him he’s frowning as he tries to figure out the mystery.

“Speak tomorrow, goodnight Scott, Lydia, oh and Malia, Liam, Kira, Deputy Parrish told me you’d had another party the other night? That’s the fourth time your neighbours have called in a noise complaint next time it happens I’m going to have to fine you I can’t keep protecting you guys, I think it’s time to invest in soundproofing for that apartment, we know how loud you get” The sheriff smirks.

“Sorry Sheriff,” Kira tells him through a giggle.

“I’ll text you guys the number of a cheap contractor, goodnight” his father repeats closing the door after they repeat his goodnight.

He waits till the lights have flashed across the window and his father has sat back down before he tells him “Thank you”

“You orbed away in the middle of drinks because your mind’s eye showed you flashes of me being shot so you don’t have to thank me it’s me that should really be thanking you”

“I get them for innocents I’m supposed to save, or well that’s what Phoebe told me, it wasn’t your time, besides I’m badass now even death is scared of me” Stiles smirks.

“Trust me you don’t want to meet the angel of death they’re creepy” Chris tells him snorting.

“You couldn’t have let me seem badass for a second, could you?”

“You guys are absolutely perfect for each other” his dad laughs, he’s looking between him his eyes shiny as a tear fills his eyes. “You remind me of your mother and I” He laughs.

“Thanks, dad” Stiles smiles getting out of his chair to pull his father into a hug, his chest feels lighter than it has in a few months.


	8. Nightmare Next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles uncontrollably* this chapter is so stupid.

Getting drunk with his father and his boyfriend was fun, they laughed until the early hours of the night and it was actually a first for them, Stiles and his dad had never drunk together before, when he turned eighteen he went straight to look for colleges which was when he was stuck in that cheap-ass motel when it caught on fire, the moment that changed his life forever possibly for the better.

The past four years he’s been working hard at college barely coming home for more than just Christmas or New Year, it takes getting away from Beacon Hills to be able to fight through the pain of his burned body gave him and be the best damn paramedic/student he could be not wanting that single moment to define him.

The scars on his body, the ones that he got from the fire anyway just intensify his need to help make sure other people survive as he did, it’s moments like he had with his dad today that make him miss Beacon Hills but he’s feeling more guilty the more he has to drink as he knows this isn’t his place anymore, the pack isn’t really his place anymore.

His father will always be his home, but Beacon Hills isn’t anymore.

He spends the night drunkenly clung around Chris is his old bedroom after they finished drinking, sleep claiming him seconds as Chris traces his scars his fingertips leaving Goosebumps wherever they move on his skin.

Waking up to Scott climbing in through his window isn’t any fun.

It’s Chris that wakes first which is a miracle on its own but his boyfriend sending his best friend and alpha flying through the air and landing on his computer desk the wood cracking sounds like a gun in the quiet morning.

“What the hell?” Stiles asks the words slurred as he wakes up his head pounding his mouth feeling like cotton wool as his words tumble out.

The answering growl has his head pounding even more but his eyes widen as Scott jumps out the wreckage face transforms, and his eyes locked on Chris as he stalks forward.

“Chill out,” Stiles says but Scott doesn’t and within two steps he’s reaching the end of the bed, Stiles's hand flies out stopping Scott’s advancement as he keeps him at bay with telekinesis, it’s harder than Chris makes it seem, he’s basically using his telekinesis as a sort of force field which is hard considering Scott’s fighting it.

“What the hell?” Scott asks frowning looking to Stiles.

“Can you like not attack my boyfriend?”

“What the hell is he? He threw me across the room by waving his hand” Scott says pausing his struggling to get to Stiles bed so abruptly he’s pushed back a little by Stiles’ power.

“Sorry, can you just go and make a coffee?” Stiles questions.

“Are you going to be okay with…”

“With my boyfriend? Of course, you idiot besides I’m stronger than he is”

“Not yet you’re not” Chris grumbles laying back down on the bed and covering his head with Stiles’ pillow.

“Don’t make me get Scott to eat you?” Stiles tells him squatting at his thighs.

Chris moves the pillow and glares not at Stiles but at Scott who hasn’t moved yet “He gets within five feet of me with his fangs or claws out and he’s getting orbed into an active volcano, let’s see him heal that”

The bedroom door bursts open and his dad bursts in gun drawn looking around the room he looks how Stiles feels and the laughter bubbles up out of his throat before he can stop it.

Once his dad had deduced that no threat was in front of him, he lowers his gun and glares at Stiles “Laugh it up you’re the one that has to clean all this mess up hungover” 

“Let the Object of Objection, become but a Dream, As I cause the Seen, to be Unseen” Stiles recites keeping his eyes locked on his father he sees the room light up for a second before the computer desk is fixed and his room looks cleaner than it was last night.

“Okay, that was cool… but I need a freaking explanation right now” Scott bursts out.

“I’m going to put on some coffee” His dad sighs turning around and exiting Stiles’ room.

“Would I be a bad boyfriend if I orbed home our place and just slept?” Chris asks looking at Stiles with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, it would, but go and I’ll hold it against you and make you cook for me or rub my feet or something” Stiles rolls his eyes but smirks at him.

“I love you” Chris smiles leaning up for a kiss before pulling back and making a face “Brush your teeth,” Chris says orbing away before Stiles can hit him the laughter bubbles up out Stiles and he looks to Scott he’s staring at Chris’s vacated spot his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

“Maybe you wanna go wait with my dad? I’m kinda naked under here?” Stiles says making Scott’s eyes eventually move to stare at him.

“I mean if you wanna watch then by all means” Stiles shrugs.

Scott just gives a terse head nod and rushes out the room.

Stiles collapses back on the bed his head pounding and he’s debating if he should just orb away as well.

///////////////

“So, witches actually exist?” Scott asks it’s the first thing he’s said in half an hour thankfully as Stiles gave him a brief run-down of how the hell, he became a witch.

“Obviously” Stiles snorts his coffee going up his nose, so he starts coughing and spluttering “Thanks” he wheezes out after his dad starts thumping his back stopping him from choking.

“So, what powers have you got? Is it more of a Willow type witch or a Samatha type witch?” Scott questions and it’s so beyond what Stiles thought Scott would say that it takes him a minute to respond, it’s times like this that he’s reminded of the old Scott and Stiles the good times they’ve had and could still have.

“More like full-on Wicca, spells, potions only with active powers” Stiles shrugs eventually.

“That is so fucking cool,” Scott says practically jumping up and down.

“Language” His dad reprimands. 

“Yeah, the demons that want to kill my kind for our powers are great” Stiles fake laughs as his phone chimes “Crap” he fires off a quick reply and practically jumps out of his chair.

“That was my personal trainer I forgot I have a session with him today in ten minutes,” He tells them both running upstairs to his old room.

He finds an old backpack in the wardrobe and finds some athletic shorts and a loose t-shirt that still fit and throw them in the bag, he runs back down to tell them both his goodbye.

“You’re actually going to the gym with a hangover?” Scott questions looking at Stiles “Dude you’re not going to make it in ten minutes”

“My trainer is an ex-marine if I don’t show up our next session might just kill me” 

“Since when do you go to a personal trainer?” Scott asks as if thinking Stiles and workouts shouldn’t be mentioned in the same sentence.

“Two times a week, two-hour sessions for the past three years, he’s honestly one of the best people I know I wouldn’t have made it through the physically gruelling shit I’ve done these past few years without him working me to within an inch of my life every time, the studying shit that’s always been easy to me, if I wanted it I would have been a doctor but I wanted to do this instead being a paramedic/firefighter is my dream he’s helped me keep in shape so I can achieve that”

“Christian is amazing I’ve met him a few times he sends me emails every week with a bunch of Vegan or Vegetarian meals to cook for one, wonder why he does that,” His dad asks glaring at Stiles over his mug.

“Hey he respects you, you’ve got the whole served the country bond, I have never told him to do anything with you” Stiles defends it’s a blatant lie, Christian is a god when it comes to helping decide which meals to prep. “I need to go before he kills me,” Stiles tells him grabbing a bottle of water out the fridge. “I need to get to the grocery store after my work out to pick up some stuff for Chris to cook for me” 

“Wait we need to tell the pack what you are,” Scott says standing.

“You tell them, you’re the alpha and I don’t plan on being in Beacon Hills for a little while, bye,” Stiles tells his father giving him a quick peck on the cheek as orbs away.

The last thing he hears before he disappears is Scott’s exclamation of that’s fucking cool.

//////////

Christian is a demon!

Not the I want to kill you kind just the kind that makes Stiles work to within an inch of his life and he regrets his life choices to ever become fit, he should have stayed a skinny runt with a love of curly fries.

Trying to juggle the grocery bags as he makes his way into his apartment is enough to make him want to cry as they each feel like boulders in his arms.

“Hold the doors” he shouts to the hottest dude he’s ever seen and the cutest kid ever.

The blonde shoots out his hands to stop the elevator closing and Stiles rushing in with a thanks tumbling out.

“What floor?” the kid asks him, and Stiles practically melts at the smile the kid is throwing his way.

“Fourth please” Stiles smiles the kids smile instantly falls.

“Aww, I already pressed that one for us”

“Sorry, he likes to press the buttons” the blonde laughs leaning down to swipe the kid up making him laugh.

“I like to press the buttons too, sorry dude” Stiles smiles.

Just because he’s in a relationship doesn’t mean he’s blind this dude in the elevator has muscles on muscles, if Chris was here he’d be doing the exact same.

The stretched t-shirt over the dude’s pecs catches his eye.

“Hey what house are you with?” Stiles questions smiling to the man, he’s wearing a fire department issued shirt.

“118th” The man beams like he’s proud of that and Stiles smile slips a little his blood instantly running cold.

“Same” Slips from his lips before he can consciously stop them.

The elevator doors open, and he slips out only to be shouted back by the man with a small wait.

“Did you say you worked at the 118th too? I’ve been there for nearly three years I’ve never seen you” 

“Paramedic recruit I start in three weeks and five days under Captain Nash, I’ll be partnered with Paramedic Wilson and Han,” Stiles tells the man the words coming without thought his mind coming up with multiple scenarios.

“No way you’re the kid Chim saved four years back? He’s been talking non-stop about how he inspired someone to come join us, you’ve kind of made him insufferable” He laughs rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes crinkling with the smile he unleashes his birthmark or scar crinkling as well.

“Sorry I’m Evan Buckley everybody at the station just calls me Buck, this here is Christopher he’s Eddies son, Eddie’s another firefighter that works at the 118” Buck tells him.

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski” Stiles stutters out offering his hand but not being able too with the grocery bags in his hands.

“Stiles?” Buck questions with a frown.

“It’s a nickname, my first name is polish and a mouthful so everyone I’ve ever know calls me Stiles” 

“Yes!” Buck shouts picking Christopher up and spinning him around causing the kid to giggle uncontrollably “We have a nickname” Buck says laughing himself “Sorry we’re all big on nicknames in the 118, paramedic Han is ‘Chimney’, paramedic Wilson is ‘Hen’, firefighter Edmundo Diaz is just ‘Eddie’ I’m ‘Buck’ you’re going to love working with Hen and Chim they are honestly the best paramedics I’ve ever met” Buck says and Stiles frowns is it possible this is a massive coincidence. 

“Buck” Christopher says tapping his hand into Bucks's neck. “The ice cream is melting,” he says pointing at the wet stain on the brown paper bag Buck has in his hands.

“Okay, okay let’s get this sleepover started,” Buck tells him.

“Hey, feel free to knock whenever man” Buck nods walking the three feet to his door Stiles follows him and puts his own key in the door that’s opposite Bucks “No way, dude either this is the biggest coincidence going or you're stalking me” Buck jokes at least he thinks it’s a joke.

“Well considering I only moved in like two weeks ago I don’t think I can get out of the lease” Stiles jokes back.

“Brightside if I ever fall over I’m going to have a paramedic three feet away” Buck laughs setting Christopher down who steals the brown bag and uses his crutches to quickly make his getaway into Bucks apartment.

“Seriously though knock if you need anything,” Buck says again making his way into his own apartment as he hears the TV come on the volume on full blast “Chris turn that down” is the last thing Stiles hears before the door shuts.

He juggles his bags trying to get his key out but can’t do it he huffs and says fuck it looking up and down the hallway to see if anyone could see him and orbs inside.

“Hey” Chris smiles stretching from where he is on the couch the opening theme of Doctor who coming from the TV “Everything okay?” 

“Either one of the members of the team I’m about to join is a warlock or it’s the world’s biggest coincidence that we moved not only into the same loft building as him but literally next door…”


	9. Blood

“Warlocks have one goal: To kill good witches and obtain the witches' powers. They are witches that have chosen to follow the dark path by performing an irrevocable act of evil in killing another witch or by marrying a warlock in a Dark Binding. Most Warlocks have the power to teleport, known as blinking, though some lesser Warlocks are too weak to perform that act, warlocks cannot be found through scrying. However, it is possible to track warlocks by scrying for the powers they have stolen, as a witch's power technically remains alive even after its user dies. While some warlocks are so powerful, they require vanquishing spells, others can be simply vanquished by potions or strong powers” Stiles reads out loud the first thing they did when he’d gotten back to the apartment was orb to the manner to read the book of shadows.

“I knew this already” He huffs out, he checks the next page and see’s someone’s written in the book it simply says “Although warlocks are said not to bleed, this was not the case with certain warlocks, such as the first warlock we ever encountered, Jeremy Burns and the Familiar Hunter. Presumably, half-warlocks will be able to bleed due to their human side”

“So, we cut him?” Chris shrugs nodding.

“What if he’s a half warlock or a demon?” Stiles questions.

“Most demons bleed a different colour,” Piper says from the doorway both boys jump not noticing the woman in the doorway.

“Hey” She smiles walking into the room hugging them both.

“Evening” Stiles says hugging her back one eye still flicking through the book of shadows.

“So, what’s got you flicking through the book at this time instead of coming down to say hey?” She asks her tone worried.

Chris explains the situation to her as Stiles comes across the spell ‘To hear secret thoughts’ that could help.

“Trust me that spell won’t help me and Prue cast that when we thought our boyfriends were warlocks, Phoebe taught us the easiest thing to do is freeze him, prick his finger, unfreeze and see if he bleeds” 

“What if he’s half-demon or warlock? Won’t he bleed red too?” he asks.

“Yeah but you’ve got the perfect power for that” She smiles.

“Fireballs?” Stiles smirks back.

“Well yeah, but phoebe’s premonition will alert you to any danger he could pose to you both, it’s more than likely a massive coincidence or… fate” She says the last part trailing off.

“Fate?”

“There are beings that control destiny, now that I’m adding all the pieces together it does seem too much to be a coincidence” Piper frowns “Crap my cookies” She shouts as she runs out the room.

Stiles orbs to the kitchen and hears the egg timer, he uses the oven mitt to pull out the trays of perfectly baked cookies.

Piper runs in and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Wait I have an idea,” Chris says coming in after his mother.

“Sugar coma?” Stiles asks eyeing the cookies hopefully.

“Steal a plate of cookies, knock on Buck’s door pretend you’ve just baked and wanted to thank him for welcoming you to the building and introduce me, you freeze I poke him with a pin, we see if he bleeds” Chris smirks.

“Whilst you two do that, I’ll get your aunts together and use the power of three to summon an angel of destiny and see if they’re meddling in our lives again,” Piper says she looks to the trays of freshly baked cookies.

“These are Mel’s bake sale tomorrow so you’re paying for them,” She tells them pointing her fingers at them.

Stiles just grabs his wallet and throws a $20-dollar bill down “They don’t cost that much they’re cookies” Piper snorts.

“I want a full tray, why should the demon get all the yum yum” He smirks picking up a cookie and throwing it back down in an instant when it burns his finger “Ouch” he cries sucking his finger.

“Kids” Piper shakes her head grabbing the landline and dialling a number Paige picks up with just a few rings piper explains the situation as she walks around the kitchen pilling a tray of cookies onto two plates with a spatula, she raps them both with cling film and tells Paige to orb and pick Phoebe up.

“Go and see if you’re neighbours evil,” Piper says shoving both plates to Chris, she rustles to the back of the cupboard, pulling out a small satchel with a few potions in it “Let me know your schedule, I need to teach you how to make potions,” she tells Stiles as she hands the satchel over.

“Will do I’ve still got three weeks until I start work so we’ll fit potioneering in somewhere” Stiles laughs kissing her cheek and making his way to Chris.

He grabs his arm because his hands are full and he orbs them both back to their apartment, usually he’d do a happy dance because he managed to orb them that far on his own but the thought of a prospective demon across the hall makes him nervous.

“Here,” Chris tells him handing over the smallest plate of cookies putting the others on top of the counter as he goes and searches for a pin.

“Ready?” Stiles asks a tight smile on his face.

“As I’ll ever be” Stiles nods he drops the plate quickly freezing it and scooping it out of mid-air, Chris looks at him with a frown. “What? This is the first time I’m confronting a possible demon they usually find me” Stiles laughs as they make their way over to the front door and take one step out reaching out and knock loudly on the door to the other loft apartment.

It takes a while for anyone to open the door and when it does open, they have to look down because of instead of the six-foot-something man Stiles saw before it’s the little boy Christopher and he looks scared.

“Hey, you okay?” Stiles questions kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

“Bucky’s bleeding,” Christopher tells him, and he looks scared.

“I’m fine Chris” comes a voice from inside.

Stiles makes his way in without waiting for an invitation and see’s Buck sat on the kitchen floor arm above his head a cloth applied to his arm the cloth that seemed to be white is covered in red.

“Let me see,” Stiles says throwing the plate onto the counter.

He grabs Buck’s arm without invitation and the premonition he gets has him smiling, he’s just seen not only Buck’s future but his own too looks like it was a coincidence after all.

“How the hell did you do that?” Stiles questions looking at the small neat slice across Buck’s arm.

“I stepped on a cloth on the floor sort of slipped and the knife just sliced across my arm, like that should have been impossible” Buck laughs.

“How longs it been bleeding?” 

“17 minutes,” Buck says moving to look at his watch “I’m on blood thinners,” He tells him.

“Okay then Chris babe do me a favour and run back into our apartment in the medical cabinet I need you to grab me the medical kit and a powder it’s called styptic it’s an anti-bleeding powder,” Stiles says making eye contact with Chris nodding his head to let him know he’s fine.

“The good news is it’s not Bleeding heavily, it’s not too, large or deep, it doesn’t look dirty but I’ll sterilise it before I apply the anti-bleeding powder, if it doesn’t stop bleeding five minutes after I apply the powder I’m going to have to take you to hospital but it doesn’t look like I’ll need to do that it’s only small, it’s only taking the mickey to close because of the anti-coagulants you’re on” Stiles smiles.

“Lucky you stopped by… why did you stop by?” 

“I was baking cookies and thought you and Christopher might like some” Stiles shrugs keeping the pressure on the arm, Chris runs back in powder and medical kit in hand and rushes up to Stiles to give him them.

Stiles gets to work cleaning Buck’s arm up applying a layer of the powder to cover the wound, he puts pressure on Bucks’ arm with a clean gauze.

“Should stop the bleeding within a minute” Stiles smiles at Buck.

“What the hell is that stuff?” Chris questions.

“It’s a nontoxic, antimicrobial mixture of hydrophilic polymer and potassium salt nine of ten times a wound stops bleeding in just one minute, It also forms an artificial scab to protect the wound, which falls off as the wound heals naturally,” Stiles tells him, Buck looks up and Stiles forgets he’s not introduced him. “Buck this is my boyfriend Chris, Chris this is Buck my new teammate,” Stiles says quickly taking the gauze off to check the wound sitting back letting out a sigh of relief as he sees the wound is no longer bleeding.

“Wow,” Buck says looking at the powder.

“My names Chris too,” Christopher says and when Stiles looks back, he’s smiling at Chris.

“Let’s get this bandaged up,” Stiles tells Buck small smile on his face “You should really get a few boxes of this anti-bleeding powder especially with you being on blood thinners it’s fast-acting nontoxic and it would really help you sealing any cuts or scrapes saves you losing all that blood” 

“I’ll buy a shopping cart full tomorrow” Buck laughs.

“There,” Stiles says after he finishes the bandage off.

Christopher comes rushing over sitting next to Buck looking at him with concern.

“He’s going to be fine buddy,” Stiles tells him “Although you should really eat something after losing that much blood” 

“Cookie” Chris offers grabbing the plate Stiles put on the kitchen counter and tearing the cling film off and holding the plate in front of the two boys as Stiles collects the bloody gauze and kitchen towel and takes them to the trash bin in the corner of the kitchen.

“Oh my god, Stiles these cookies are amazing,” Buck tells him munching on a cookie, Christopher next to him with two cookies in hand as well.

“Thanks, they’re Chris’s mother’s recipe” 

“Dude your mother is a genius,” Buck says looking at Chris and beaming.

“She’s a chef, she actually owns a restaurant in San Francisco called Halliwell’s if you're ever in SanFran you should stop by she cooks the best food, you should try her Chicken Parm it’s to die for” 

“I’ll have to take a road trip” Buck smirks munching the rest of his cookie.

“Come on let’s help you up off the floor, I’ll clean the kitchen whilst you eat something” 

“You don’t have to do that” Buck tells him groaning when Stiles helps grab him off the floor.

“I know but I’m a nice guy” Stiles laughs.

“Think you’re going to fit in well with the team” Buck laughs rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

“Go sit on the couch and I’ll go to my apartment and bring you both some hot chocolate over and some mac and cheese, that okay with you Christopher?” 

“I love mac and cheese” Christopher beams.

“Then you’re going to love Stiles’ mac and cheese he makes the second best I’ve ever tried” Chris laughs helping Christopher off the floor.

“I’d be offended but your mother is a culinary genius so I’m fine with coming in second” Stiles shrugs.


	10. Two Weeks

The punch landed square on his cheek the force of it throwing him backwards onto his back, his vision is clouded with white for a second and the pain seems to bloom in spider-webs from where he was hit, the wind is knocked out of him as he hits the floor, leaving him breathless and stunned for a second.

The foot makes its way to his face and Stiles acts by instinct using his hand to throw it and the body away from him with telekinesis.

“Ow” the voice huffs getting to her feet, “I said no powers” 

“Easy for you to say, you’ve been levitating all over the place,” Stiles says he stays on the floor his entire body aches worse than when he’s had a workout with Christian and he’s an ex-marine.

“Which you’ve now copied,” She tells him moving forward offering her hand.

Stiles can’t even take the outstretched hand; it hurts to move.

“Oh yeah because after the first time levitating and just being suspended in the air, I would have been able to beat you” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“She’s been at this longer than you’ve been born honey,” Piper says and Stiles manages to move his head to see her sitting on the basement stairs sipping her coffee “She’s used her fighting skills to kill more demons than most other witches have managed with their active powers, it comes in handy numerous times when we’ve lost our powers”

“To be fair on him he’s quite a good fighter” Phoebe throws in “Just needs to work on his emotions,” She says grabbing Stiles and pulling him up he moans out in pain but goes with her.

“My emotions?” 

“I’m an empath sweetie the anger you feel just before you attack telegraphs your movements for me” She smirks.

“I’m kinda glad I can’t copy that power I can’t handle my own emotions half the time I don’t know how you do it with everyone’s emotions”

“It was hard at first, but I was meant to be an empath, it’s different if you get the power suddenly without it being destined for you or your powers grow and advance to it” 

“Dinner is almost ready why don’t you go shower,” Piper tells him looking him over scrunching up her nose at the sweatshirt that was covered in his sweat, Stiles would agree he’s gross.

He doesn’t even attempt to walk out just orbs straight into the bathroom attached to Chris’ old room.

/////////////////

Dinner was amazing the aches in his body had more or less melted away with the hot water of the shower.

“Jesus Stiles” Wyatt hisses looking over the table and Stiles wipes his mouth instinctively thinking he’d got food around his mouth; he raises his eyebrows in question and Wyatt uses his finger and traces his own eye.

“Damn she got you good” Piper says looking over and Stiles grabs his phone out of his pocket uses the front camera to check.

“Let’s see,” Chris says putting his fork down, using his hand to trace around the bright black bruise around his eye.

Stiles's eye shuts instinctively when Chris’s hand emits a bright light, the light fades and Stiles eyes open he smirks at Chris and kisses the hand still holding his face so he can pick up his fork and carry on eating his food.

“Did you just?” Wyatt asks and Stiles looks up, notices the entire table had stopped eating and was staring mouths open at Chris.

It takes Stiles a moment to realise why everyone’s staring, why Chris’s staring at his own hands in shock.

This is the first time Chris has ever healed anyone before, he’s never been able to heal.

“Well it’s not a surprise is it?” Coop pipes up he’s the only one still eating not paused and gaping at the act of power Chris just displayed. “I’m good at my job they’re in love, healing works with love, leave them alone” Coop laughs.

“My babies finally grown-up,” Piper says her eyes wet and has a loving smile on her face.

“About time bro” Wyatt smirks leaning over the table to punch him in the shoulder.

Stiles takes a bite of his food sending him a wink when Chris’s eyes catch his.

Words can’t explain how proud of him he is so he moves his hand under the table grabbing Chris’s own hand and squeezing, Chris returns the pressure

///////////////////

“Stiles!” 

He jumps dropping the bag he was holding at the sudden shout from behind him, luckily it wasn’t the bag with the eggs and they’d fallen back onto the passenger seat where he’d grabbed them from, unfortunately, his head hit the car roof as he jumped.

He pulls his head out the car rubbing the sore spot as he looks to see who shouted at him and sees Christopher making his way over to him remarkably quickly on his crutches.

A man behind him who’s hot as hell his arms full of backpacks and is munching on what looks to be one of the cookies Stiles gave Buck the other day.

“Hey Chris” Stiles beams down at the little man who returns his smile with one that has Stiles heart-melting.

“Christopher, Hijo no corras,” the man tells him pausing in his bite of the cookie.

“I didn’t run off dad I just came to say hi to Stiles,” Chris tells him barely looking behind as the man comes to a stop beside Christopher and in front of Stiles.

“You must be Eddie” Stiles smiles to the man “Christopher and Buck have told me so much about you” Stiles gives Eddie a knowing smile the way Buck talks about Eddie they’re so a couple.

“Stiles? New recruit? The one that patched up my ‘Pareja idiota’ the other night? Christopher said you’re his hero hasn’t stopped talking about you since” Eddie smiles reaching out his hand for Stiles to shake.

Stiles eyes shut of their own violation as his mind is assaulted with flashes from Eddie’s future, helping people, saving lives, similar stuff to Buck, he bites his lip to stop the smile from appearing on his face as he sees himself in Eddie’s future the team, coming together like a family every chance they could.

“You okay?” Eddie questions.

“You didn’t feel that electric shock?” Stiles questions it’s a lie but better than trying to say oh yeah, I just got a premonition.

“No,” Eddie says shrugging.

“I’m so excited you’re going to be working with Dad and Buck” Christopher beams again.

“I know two weeks left and I cannot wait,” Stiles tells him leaning down to high five Chris who returns the high five with enthusiasm.

“Hey, give me your number?” Eddie questions juggling the bags in his arms to fish out his phone and almost launches it in Stiles’ hands so he doesn’t drop the bags “This little one had to come and collect all the stuff he’s leftover at Buck’s because he’s going to stay with his Abela tonight, I’m not sure why he needed this particular set of Lego when he has thousands at home but what’s a man to do? I’m sure it was just an excuse to see Buck before he goes to his grandmothers, anyway the team are going out for a few drinks tonight if you want to come? Be way easier to meet the team whilst drinking than on your first day, I know when I had to introduce myself to everyone on my first day I was nervous as f… frigging hell ” Eddie says switching the curse word at the last minute looking down at Christopher who looks up at him anyway with wide eyes and points his finger.

“Swear jar” Chris warns his father.

“Fine but only half because I changed at the last second” Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Deal” 

“That sounds like a wicked idea” Stiles smiles typing his number in Eddie’s phone and phoning himself, so he has Eddie’s.

“Great, I’ll tell Buck you might as well share a cab” Eddie smiles accepting his phone back keeping it in hand.

“Bye Stiles” Chris waves and Stiles waves back telling the little man he’d see him soon.

Stiles smirks as he makes his way into the building, he could do with a night out and since Chris won’t be home tonight dealing with a new charge it couldn’t have come at a better time.

“Shit” Stiles shouts as he realises, he left his shopping on the passenger seat.

“Swear Jar” is shouted from the other end of the car park where Chris is stood at the trunk of his father’s car watching him pack his stuff away.

Stiles can’t help but laugh how the hell did the little dude hear him he was almost at the building door.

He makes his way back to his car which is three cars from Eddie’s and pulls out a five-dollar bill giving it to Chris, Eddie looks like he’s going to protest but Stiles shakes his head.

“The ‘S’ word only costs a dollar,” Chris tells him.

“Keep the five I’ll need it in there for insurance, I’m a very bad dude when it comes to cursing” Stiles admits.

“So’s daddy and Buck that’s why I’m getting so much pocket money, maybe I should see if Cap will let me put a swear jar in the fire station daddy?” 

“God, I hope not,” Eddie says.

“If you do that I might as well just give you my atm card and credit card and all my pins” Stiles laughs, Eddie joining in.

“Tell me about it” 

///////////

Stiles eventually gets back to his loft apartment and puts away his shopping he feels lighter after the interaction the nerves he’s been holding about meeting the team has all but dissipated if Buck and Eddie are that friendly he doesn’t think he’s got anything to worry about.


	11. shots

Stiles jumps a little at the knock on his apartment door he’d been checking himself out in the floor to ceiling mirror, he’d been trying to see if he looked casual and yet professional enough considering he’s meeting the majority of the team very soon.

He makes his way over to door and throws it open finishing the last sip of his bottle of beer that he had to calm his nerves to see Buck looking better than he will ever hope to look.

“You ready?” Buck asks holding his keys up with a smile.

“Yeah but before I let you go anywhere get in here so I can change that manky bandage,” Stiles tells Buck his face scrunching in disgust.

“What?” Buck questions looking down at the bandage on his arm “Oh we had a fire today guess the sweat and smoke mixed, I can do it later though” 

“Sit on the couch” Stiles rolls his eyes making his way into the bathroom leaving his empty beer bottle on the side as he goes under the sink and grabs the bandages and sterilising wipes.

“Why’re you driving anyway?” Stiles questions throwing himself on the couch and goes about taking Buck’s bandage off carefully.

“Jesus Christ, you’re already acting like Hen and Chimney, I don’t know how I’m going to survive being mothered by all three of you, join the dark side Stiles I met you first join me and make bad decisions” 

Stiles can’t help but laugh at that “My bad decisions happened in high school and I almost didn’t survive them so whilst I can join you in some shenanigans I’m not going all Darth Vader, but I’ve got a feeling you and Eddie are going to need me I’m young but I’m going to be the angel on your shoulder keeping you from killing yourself and I’ll be there when no doubt whatever dumb idea you or Eddie decide to do gets one of you guys hurt or even worse fired” 

“Harry Potter reference, nice! I feel like you know me, and Eddie already are you psychic?” Buck asks with a massive smirk hissing a little as Stiles swipes his cut with alcohol wipes. 

“Sorry, but yes I do have some psychic powers yes” Stiles nods working quickly on wrapping Buck’s arm.

“Powerball numbers?” Buck questions.

“6,12,19,23,29,33” Stiles makes up without missing a beat finishing wrapping Buck’s arm.

Buck pulls out his phone and clicks a few buttons the ding of the iPhone purchase sound goes off and Buck beams at him showing he’s put those numbers on for the next draw and used apple pay to purchase the ticket “Just in case” he laughs.

Stiles rolls his eyes but finishes and stands up.

“Why are you driving again?” Stiles questions looking at the car keys in Buck’s hand.

“I’m not going to be drinking much with the blood thinners” Buck shrugs.

“That’s very responsible of you Buck” Stiles smiles.

“You sound surprised?” Buck asks a small frown on his face.

“I haven’t known you for very long, but I’ve got the feeling you don’t look after yourself as well as you should do, your too busy looking after everyone else” Stiles shrugs

“Yeah, yeah whatever psychic man, I can’t wait to get drunk again when I’m off these things, you ready?” Buck questions.

“As I’ll ever be” he nods taking a big breath his nerves coming back to him.

“The team will love you relax” Buck reassures him his massive hands slamming down on Stiles's shoulders and squeezes for a second before giving him a little shove towards the door.

//////////// 

The bar wasn’t overly loud mostly full of calm reasonable adults drinking and talking amongst themselves, bobbing to the music that’s playing through the bar, a few people stand at the bar, others are overly drunk and swaying whilst talking too loudly, Stiles hasn’t been to a lot of bars, his life has consisted of being a massive nerd and working out since he was nearly killed in the motel fire, that was his jam but this is nothing like most TV shows and movies lead him to believe.

“Everyone’s so civilised” Stiles finds himself mumbling.

“It’s seven forty, give it a couple of hours for the idiots to come out” Buck laughs.

“I think I’ve been to like six bars since I turned twenty-one, I enjoy a little drink but usually on my own or with friends’ at home, bars just don’t appeal to me” Stiles admits as they’re waved over to a big table in the middle of the room Eddie waving frantically as if they couldn’t see him.

The rest of the team turn around all smiles, Stiles sees the confusion on Bobby’s face he’s sitting with three other people two girls, one looks Stiles up and down her gaze assessing her glasses reflecting the lights of the bar, her black skin is flawless and looks so soft that Stiles kinda wants to touch it and that’s from all the way across the bar, Stiles recognises Chimney, he didn’t know his name but it’s hard to forget the face of the man who helped pull you out of a fire and treated your burns, the man that stopped Stiles from passing out from the worst panic attack he’s ever had.

Another woman who looks fierce and protective is sitting next to his Captain her hand intertwined with his as she looks over and smiles to Buck.

Buck nudges him forward and Stiles's feet comply without his brain telling them to move.

They’re at the table within second and Bobby stands up his hand extending, and a small smile appears on his face “Stiles, this is a surprise” Bobby tells him.

“You didn’t tell them I was coming?” Stiles asks as he’s shaking Bobby’s hand, he’s looking at Eddie who breaks out into a small apologetic grin.

“Surprise!!” He yells and Buck starts snorting.

“Welcome to the 118, home of Eddie Diaz the forgetful” 

“Hey I’ll have you know I was running late, Christopher forgot the book he’s reading at home so after we finished speaking to Stiles we had to go back home to get it and then we got stuck in traffic on the way to Abuela’s house, then the taxi took forever to come and drop me off I literally got her five minutes ago, I was preoccupied not forgetful” Eddie shrugs taking a sip of his beer.

“How the hell do you guys know the newbie already?” Chimney asks and he’s already sounding outraged.

“Chim he lives in my apartment building remember? He’s the one that patched me up the other day I told you about it?”

“I thought you said someone called Stella patched you up?” Chim questions frowning.

“No, I said Stiles,” Buck says shaking his head looking at Chimney like he’s an idiot.

“It’s great to see you again when you’re not in danger” Chimney smiles and Stiles's face falls slightly at the reminder, is this how the team will see him? As the person chimney saved from burning to death.

He reaches forward and shakes his hand giving him a small “It’s nice to meet you”

“I checked out your academy record you smashed most of the records you’re going to fit in well here,” the woman with the flawless black skin tells him leaning halfway across the table to shake his hand as well “I’m Henrietta Wilson, everyone calls me Hen, this is Chimney, Eddie, Cap and Buck you’ve met and this is Athena, Bobby’s wife” Hen introduces.

“Nice to meet you, Bobby’s been gushing non-stop about the new probie you look even younger than he described you must be good” she smiles, and Stiles is immediately reminded of his mother, but he knows without a doubt not to cross her.

“Thank you” Stiles smirks.

He’s pushed into a chair by Chimney and a round of beer and some welcome to the 118 shots are ordered he’s not even got his drink before the interrogation begins.

What kind of name is Stiles?  
Where are you from?  
What made you want to be a paramedic and not a firefighter?   
Did he have family nearby?  
Your gay?  
Why didn’t you bring your boyfriend?  
You should join Athena and I for our monthly outcast firefighter/cop drink it’s mostly gays, but we have fun?  
Is it true he graduated top of his class in college?

“Alright guys leave him alone” Athena demands, cutting Chimney off midsentence from where he was asking if he was what made Stiles choose to join the 118, “I think you’ve interrogated him enough just let the kid have a drink and talk about something else he’s nervous enough without you all pressuring him”

“Sorry Stiles,” Chimney tells him.

“No worries” Stiles laughs it off.

“We’ll leave the rest of the interrogation for his first shift” Buck adds in and Stiles glares.

“I thought I liked you,” Stiles tells the man it just makes him laugh.

The rest of the night went well and with no more interrogation, the odd question was asked, and Stiles obliged with the answers, he even asked a few questions himself.

It wasn’t till he asks “How long have you two been together” To Buck and Eddie watching them both cough and splutter on their drinks does he realise he’s said the wrong thing.


	12. Full Circle

“Together?” Eddie chokes out.

“Yeah, we aren’t together,” Buck says his cheeks reddening.

Chimney and Hen start giggling in the corner and Athena hides a smile into her own drink, Bobby looks away trying not to show his own amusement.

“Oh… I’m sorry I just assumed Buck’s place is practically stuffed full of Christopher’s things and every time I see the little guy the way he talks about you both just made me assume”

“No harm” Eddie and Buck both say out loud making each other blush more.

“Shots? My round” Stiles says smacking his hand on the table and rushing away to the bar as quickly as possible.

When he gets to the packed bar, he lets his chin sink to his chest and lets out a sigh it had been going so well.

“Do you want in on the pool?” Hen says planting herself next to him, so Stiles looks up she’s got a kind smile on her face.

“What pool?” Stiles frowns does the fire station have a swimming pool in? if so, that would be kinda cool.

“Everyone in the station has a bet going about when those two idiots will get their act together and obviously you’ve seen how meant to be, they are” She laughs flagging down the bartender and ordering another round plus a round of shots as well.

“So, I didn’t just make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone then?” Stiles questions.

“Please kid your about to be a member of the 118, it’ll take more than you asking a question politely to make a fool of yourself trust me we’ve been through it all anything you do won’t shock us you need to relax, I get it can be nervous joining a team like this the fire academy can be brutal but they’re on your side they want you to succeed, a firehouse can be the complete opposite it just depends on who’s in charge, when I joined the 118 I wasn’t welcomed I was a woman and a black, gay one at that”

“Bobby?” Stiles stutters out.

“God no!” Hen shakes her head “Bobby is the god damn best captain I’ve ever had he treats everyone with respect and as long as you do the same he will fight tooth and nail to make sure you get home at the end of the night even if it means risking his own life” 

“My first captain was a part of the old boys club didn’t like change didn’t like anyone that was different, trust me when I say you’ve joined the best station and I’m not being biased because I’m a member I mean that because without this station I don’t know what my life would have turned out like” 

“You don’t think everything’s going to be awkward with Buck and Eddie now because of what I said do you?” Stiles sighs thrusting money to the bartender before Hen could.

“No, the only awkward part is them two still not getting it on, like I said everyone is in on this pool if you want in I just need a $20 buy-in and a date closest person to the date they get together wins if they don’t get together by the end of the year all money that should have been won goes towards getting Christopher something special, for having to put up with those idiots,” Hen tells him with a laugh.

“December 23rd” Stiles tells her putting a twenty on the bar in front of her.

“A day before Bobby nice” Hen nods grabbing the twenty and put it in her pocket grabbing her phone and tapping away “December seems to be a popular betting period,” She tells him.

Stiles just grabs the tray of drinks off the bartender leaving Hen to grab the tray of shots and wondering if Coop would help play cupid for him, well not play cupid since he is an actual cupid but help him win a bet, all in the name of true love of course.

//////////////

The blunder was completely forgotten after another two drinks and Stiles was so drunk he couldn’t even remember saying anything it was just Buck and Eddie left drinking with him, Bobby had driven Athena, Hen and Chimney home, after taking Buck’s keys and promising to pick his car up for him and drop it off for him in the morning as long as they all got a cab home as all of them had ended up drinking way too much, Stiles should really be worried about the blood thinners but Buck seemed fine and he’s got a healing boyfriend on standby should Buck need it.

A tap on his back makes Stiles spin around his head going dizzy for a second the bottle of beer still attached to his lips.

“Hey,” Stiles says pulling the beer away it spills down his front, but he doesn’t care as he slams it back onto the table and launches himself at Chris.

“What’re you doing here?” Stiles questions pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“You called me like thirty minutes ago saying you and your friends needed a ride” Chris laughs.

“I didn’t call you,” Stiles says pulling back with a frown.

“Yes, you did” Buck slurs laughing, Eddie joins in.

“No, I didn’t” Stiles frowns.

“You did” Eddie laughs, “You said, Chris, I love you and I took the phone off you and said why are you still awake Christopher thinking you were talking to my son and then Chris told me he was your boyfriend” 

“Oh” Stiles frowns “I don’t remember that” 

“I got that babe, good night I’m guessing” Chris laughs kissing the top of his head.

“The best” Stiles nods it makes him feel dizzy he nearly jumps out of his seat when he remembers Eddie doesn’t know who this is “Eddie this is Chris, my boyfriend” 

“We spoke on the phone before” Eddie laughs but he’s just as drunk as Stiles is, so Stiles doesn’t feel like a complete idiot.

“I’m going to get you guys some bottles…” Stiles cheers “Of water” Chris finishes pecking Stiles lips when he pouts.

“He seems like he really loves you,” Buck tells him.

“We were set up by cupid” Stiles giggles, Buck and Eddie just laugh with him.

“Don’t worry I’ll get cupid to set you up with someone as well Buck” 

“No… no more sets ups Maddie has been trying to set me up on blind dates for the past two months” 

“She has?” Eddie questions and Stiles just starts giggling these guys are so getting together by Christmas.

“Let’s get you all home then shall we,” Chris says swapping the bottle of beer in Stiles's hands for a bottle of water.

///////////////

“Oh my god kill me” Stiles moans sitting up in bed quickly the movement jarring his stomach and making his head swim so much he’s running to the bathroom to empty what’s in his stomach.

It’s mostly just acid.

“Water?” Chris asks looking at him with blurry eyes holding out a bottle of water when Stiles takes it, he moves to the bathroom cabinet to grab some pills for him to take.

“Can’t you just heal me with your magic hands?” Stiles moans spilling a swig of water down his bare chest.

“You know hangovers are the exception to my power you’ve had enough of the since we’ve been together” 

“I feel like that’s a judgement on your part and I don’t appreciate it as I’m not well right now,” Stiles tells him letting out a slight hiccup.

“No judgement just my powers don’t work on self-inflicted wounds like hangovers” Chris kisses his head with a small smile on his face.

“What if I cut myself chopping up an onion?” Stiles frowns.

“Technically against the rules to heal people that haven’t suffered an injury from the forces of evil, but I’d heal you even if it was a paper cut” Chris kisses him lightly on the lips before recoiling in slight horror at the taste of sick.

“Oh, like your morning breath is any better” Stiles rolls his eyes using his arm to grab hold of the sink and pulls himself up with a groan his entire body is aching as he reaches for the toothbrush.

“We have dinner with your father today don’t forget” Chris smirks leaning forward to grab his own toothbrush and Stiles just glares at him.

“Your cooking” Stiles counters.

“Fine if you want me to cook the only thing, I know how to cook properly I’m sure your dad would love burgers” Chris laughs.

“Fine, but you’re going shopping for me” he sighs “Just a chicken pasta or something though with spinach, onions, peppers I can’t be bothered doing anything substantial”

“Fine, now are you going to carry on talking or are you going to join me for a shower?” Chris asks as he’s brushing his teeth finishing with a smirk as he spits into the sink.

“I could get on board with that” Stiles laughs spitting himself as he leans forward capturing Chris’s lips in a heavy kiss.

/////////////////

Scott, Lydia and Liam were sat at his father’s dining room table when they orbed into the kitchen shopping bags on his and Chris’ arms, they seem to be in heavy discussion about something.

“What are you guys doing here?” Stiles questions placing the bags on the table.

Lydia jumps in her seat looking behind her to see them, her eyes widen when she sees them both.

“So, you weren’t lying when you said he can just appear,” She says addressing Scott.

“Where the hell have you been?” Scott asks jumping out his seat the papers on the table ruffling around on the table.

“Shopping for ingredients for dinner with my dad, speaking of, where is he?” Stiles questions raising his voice and shouting ‘Dad I’m home’

“We’ve been phoning you all day, but your phone was just ringing out, and I didn’t have Chris’s number to call him,” Scott tells him frantically.

“My delightful boyfriend smashed his phone last night whilst out with his new teammates luckily it was after he called me to come pick him up,” Chris tells him reaching into the bag to grab a can of soda.

“It won’t let me click the screen and it won’t make sounds I need to take it to a repair shop” Stiles frowns “Why what’s wrong?” 

“It’s your dad,” Lydia says standing and placing her manicured hand on Scott’s forearm.

“What about him? He’s not working, late, is he?” Stiles sighs that would just be his luck his dad to be working late and not let him know.

“He’s been kidnapped” Liam answers passing, his phone over to Stiles whose heart seems to have stopped pumping blood around his body.

He glances down at the phone screen gasping with what he sees he passes the phone to Chris who lets out a small hiss as well.

“Wyatt” Chris calls out and within a second Wyatt’s happy voice floats around his father's kitchen.

“Hey guys,” Wyatt says, and Chris passes the phone over showing his brother the photo showing his dad’s cruiser “It’s covered in scorch marks? Demon attack?” 

“I can’t sense Stiles father” Chris admits sheepishly “It’s always been weak anyway because he’s not a magical being but now I can’t sense nothing”

“It’s been months” Stiles manages his voice coming out in less than a whisper.

“You think?” Chris questions looking to Stiles.

“Who else would leave scorch marks like that, and what other demons would want anything from my father it’s obviously got to be green hair” 

“Green hair?” Wyatt questions.

“The demon that gave me my telekinesis and fire?” 

“The demon that killed all of Chris’s past charges?” Wyatt clicks on.

“But it’s been months and no attacks off him,” Wyatt says confused.

“Wyatt, I’ve got the powers of telekinesis, orbing, healing when I eventually learn how to do that shit, I can make fireballs with my hands and your mothers freezing power, I’ve got your Aunt’s powers of premonition and levitation” Stiles starts.

“And the reason he has all that is the reason why the demon’s eyes lit up when he fire saw Stiles, power mimicry almost wiped out the Charmed ones when Prue was alive and when it belonged to Matthew Tate, it’s in good hands with Stiles but if he were to die and the demon steals it like he stole all the powers of my former witch charges…”

“This demon could copy all of our powers and it would be a hell of a collection he’d become unstoppable” Wyatt finishes clicking on.

“The best way to get at Stiles is to get at his...” Lydia starts Scott finishing by saying. 

“His father” Finally catching up to the conversation.

“If that’s the cast, Chris, we’re going to need the power of three and we’re going to need a list of all your charges powers he stole we need a way to counteract them” 

“Are you guys forgetting that we don’t know where he is?” Liam asks.

“Wyatt, get your mother and Aunts,” Stiles says addressing the table, the room lights up a little and he knows his orders have been obeyed.

“I’ll get to work on the list of powers, Aunt Phoebe would be the best at writing the spell,” Chris tells Stiles rushing for the phone and grabbing the little jot pad next to it.

“A map of Beacon County and a crystal is what I need, I make this request with the greatest of heed, I conjure thee to me now, but only if the gods allow” Stiles chants sighing with relief when the map appears before him.

A large map of Beacon Hills and the surrounding counties was spread over the table and a large scrying amethyst crystal lay on top.

“You won’t be able to scry for the demon without something of his” Chris says looking over at Stiles his friends look at the map with curiosity.

“I’m going to see if I can scry for my dad,” Stiles says his breath coming out shaky.

He holds his hand out and the small letter opener that was on top of the coffee table a bunch of open letters on the table as well.

He slices into his hand and Lydia winces letting out a hiss of Stiles like he was crazy.

He drops blood onto the map and starts chanting remembering one of the spells from the book of shadows and rearranges some of the words.

“Power of the Stilinski’s rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here.  
Return to us from that person that took you  
Blood to blood, we summon thee  
Blood to blood, return to me” Stiles chants his eyes closed he opens them hoping to hell he’d see his father in front of him but no luck.

“The demon could be cloaking him it was worth a shot,” Chris tells him coming over to squeeze his arm leaning over to heal the gash on his hand.

Stiles just wraps the string of the crystal around his hand dipping the point of it into his blood and starts circling the map his heart practically jumping out of his chest when he feels the crystal pull and circles the map.

“It’s pulling but it’s not landing why the hell isn’t it landing?” Stiles hisses.

“It’s trying to fight through the demon’s protections, just keep at it,” Chris says finishing writing down his list.

“Telekinesis, shimmering, fireballs, adjusting, electrokinesis, Nature Enhancement, Projective Levitation, super strength?” Lydia reads out loud “This demon has all these powers?”

“Those are the powers from the charges of mine he’s killed and the ones I witnessed him using the last time we were in battle” Chris nods.

“Let’s hope he hits me with every single one of them” Stiles growls out the stupid crystal still pulling backwards and forwards.

“Stiles don’t be suicidal” Lydia warns.

“He’d absorb the powers and they’d be useless against him again” Chris admits “But that many new powers at once could overwhelm you so we go in smart” 

“Agreed” Lydia nods.

“You won’t be involved in this” Stiles tells her not looking up from the map.

“Like hell, we won’t” Scott growls.

“You can’t keep us from helpi…” Stiles throws his hand out freezing Lydia mid-sentence.

“You guys would just get killed this demon has more power than the average demon and even the lower level demons can throw energy balls and fireballs which could kill you but this dude is powerful Scott if you guys can’t even fight me freezing you how the hell are you going to handle all those powers?” he waves his hand and Lydia unfreezes she carries on talking but Scott’s talking over her.

“We can handle this” Scott tells him.

“If you guys wanna get yourselves killed then be my guest” Stiles growls putting his focus on the scrying again.

The room lights up and Wyatt’s face appears followed by Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

“What’s the situation?” Piper asks and Stiles is thankful Chris launches into an explanation.


End file.
